Tudo que eu Odiava
by Bruno Malfoy
Summary: [Capítulo 11: Novos Tempos Anos se passaram, cinco para ser mais exato, jovens mais maduros e se inicia a reta final da grande batalha] Fics Yaoi HPDM.
1. Vozes nas Chamas

* * *

Bem gente essa é minha **Primeira Fics** eu não sei como lidar muito com isso, pois acompanho as fics do site a muito tempo e sempre tive vontade de escrever, mas nunca achei que estava bom o bastante, gosto de fics que se pareçam bem com o original, ou pelo menos não tentem fazer um amor surgir do nada entre **Harry e Draco (meus personagens preferidos) **, mas acredito que sou mais fã do que escritor de fics, entam sou bem critico com as fics dos outros e espero que sejam com as minhas também, mas lembrem-se que eu to só começando não esperem muita coisa! E Por Favor, Por favor mesmo, leiam por que se não, não vão saber se é boa ou ruim... E desculpinha a enrolação toda aqui! 

Estes personagens não me pertecem, a titia J.K. teve a brilhante ideia de fazelos para me causar momentos felices em ler seus livros! bla.. bla.. bloom! chega de enrolação!

**obs:.** Fics Slash! Quem não curte pode aperta o botão voltar la em cima, e quem acha bakana fique e aproveite!

* * *

Capitulo 1: **VOZES NAS CHAMAS**

As asas da coruja branca nunca pareceram tão opacas nesses tempos, ela trazia consigo um profeta diário cheio de receio aos olhos de quem o iria ler. Harry pegou o jornal e olhou apreensivo para a primeira página, mas nada o surpreendia nesses tempos, passou os olhos em um roubo na "Borgin & Burkes" deu a Hermione para que desse uma olhada.

- Aqui não fala o que roubaram? – diz a garota – apenas fala que foi outro trabalho dos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem, bom isso me intriga para que denunciar o roubo se o dono de lá parece ter uma aliança com... Voldemort - a garota se arrepiou, mas tentou conter seu medo, a guerra estava em seu estopim e ela agora estava fazendo parte da Ordem como a maioria dos grifinórios de maior idade.

- A Ordem deve nos chamar hoje à noite, isso realmente não parece ser boa coisa, pois se não foi Voldemort, quem foi? – Rony finalmente falará no café da manha, dês da vinda para Hogwarts ele não abrira muito a boca, Hermione já estava preocupada, pois com quem menos ele falava era com ela.

- Mas confiar no profeta diário nesses tempos é loucura! – o garoto moreno ainda tinha receio sobre o jornal, por tudo que sofrerá no seu 5' ano.

- Também não confio no Profeta, porém não temos muito que avaliar, eles mais omitem fatos que apresentam – diz a garota – eu me encontro com vocês na sala de aula, vou tentar buscar um livro de feitiços avançados antigos na biblioteca... Para a aula de hoje da Ordem Juvenil.

- Ela está muito nervosa com tudo isso, o que vocês têm? Não estão se falando direito? – o amigo se dirigiu ao ruivo com um tom de preocupação.

- Essa garota é problemática! – o ruivo se conteve para não demonstrar sua raiva então se acalmou - Harry eu acho melhor... Cara não liga não, são problemas meus!

- Bom, só achei que éramos amigos – rebateu o moreno.

- Harry se quiser saber mesmo o que aconteceu porque não pergunta pra ela? – o ruivo estava com um ar de choro e cansaço.

- Olha acho que vocês apenas deveriam se acertar, se você não chegar com ela acho que não vão sair do lugar – o garoto se sentiu estranho falando isso, nunca sabia como lidar com o amor escondido dos dois amigos, porém sabia que não ia demorar muito para eles namorarem, tudo era uma questão de se entenderem.

Eles se retiraram do salão sem mais palavras, caminharam para a sala de aula e esperaram a amiga chegar.

- Desculpe a demora professor – falou apressadamente a garota.

- Não se preocupe senhorita Granger, espero que não se repita – Falou Lupin que fora convocado o novo professor de DCAT.

Hogwarts estava muito diferente esse ano, não se tinha alunos novos, poucos restavam de todos os anos, a maioria era porque queria ter uma formação para poder lutar na guerra.

A escola de bruxaria nunca fora tão deserta, porém mais segura que qualquer outra parte na Grã-bretanha, pois com o a invasão dos comensais e o assassinato de Dumbledore todos da Ordem fizeram da escola uma segunda sede, pois a maioria estava atuando na escola, seja vigiando ou dando aulas.

Mcgonagall assumiu a diretoria, e organizaram a Ordem da Fênix Juvenil para os alunos que permaneceram cada dia tinha aula à noite para alunos de cada casa, e nas sextas e finais de semana se reuniam todos.

As aulas de Poções foram ocupadas por um novo professor que Harry não conhecia bem, porém sabia que era da ordem então: confiável.

Lupin começou a narrar o que acontecerá no final do ano passado, apesar de todo já saberem muito bem.

Draco Malfoy foi para o lado das trevas, isso ninguém se surpreendeu, Snape se declarou ajudante de Voldemort, isso também não surpreendeu ninguém, porém o que não sabiam era que Lucio Malfoy fora morto na prisão e sua esposa também em sua própria casa, e ninguém sabia o motivo disso.

Lupin não se preocupou em dar detalhes, mas foi o suficiente para todos na sala cochicharem.

- Lucio foi morto, como isso aconteceu? – perguntou a garota de cabelos castanhos para os dois amigos.

- Mione não me olhe, sei tanto quanto você.

- Prestem atenção! – o professor falou com autoridade – Hogwarts iria fechar, porém como muitos alunos pediram para serem treinados e permanecerem na escola, nós nos empenhamos para convencer o ministério a ter reforços e assim manter a escola aberta, saibam que nenhum lugar é seguro na Grã-bretanha, porém aqui terão mais segurança que qualquer outro lugar.. Peço apenas que se dediquem esse ano, porque não será um ano comum, hoje vocês estão aqui para garantir que amanha estarão vivos e nos faremos de tudo para ajudá-los, qualquer coisa estarei aqui.

Muitos se conteram para não chorar nessas horas, pois o sentimento de solidão era intenso.

A aula seguiu normalmente depois do discurso do prof. parecia que nada estivera acontecendo lá fora, mas o sentimento de medo depois que saiam das salas voltava.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts veio com muitas lembranças para Harry, ele percebera como o mundo em que ele amadurecera estava mudado, e sentiu uma pitada de saudades de quando tinha 11 anos, quando não sabia muita coisa do mundo bruxo, e apenas se maravilhava com tudo, lembrou de todas as suas aulas extras com Dumbledore e lembrou trazia-o em Hogwarts de novo, ele esta em busca das Horcruxes, ele não pensava em mais nada alem de matar Voldemot... Ele percebeu que a sua vida sempre foi isso, ele viveu se preparando para acabar com o Bruxo das Trevas, enfrentou uma infância dura e sem pais, nunca teve ninguém; Na verdade teve sim! Teve Sirius, Dumbledore, mas eles se foram, Ficou pensando se não seria assim com todas as outras pessoas que ele amava.

Indo para a reunião da Ordem Juvenil lembrou da sala precisa, e do bastardo que ajudou a matar o ex-diretor da escola, ele foi o único no ano passado em acreditar no que o Malfoy poderia se tornar, mas lembrou que o diretor pensava o contrario, porém quem iria defender ele agora já que o único que o fazia está morto, e por causa dele.

Quando o garoto pensa em Malfoy só conseguia lembrar de quanto o odiava, por tudo que ele aprontou para ele nos anos que eles conviveram juntos, mas no ano passado percebeu o quão o loiro tinha mudado, estava mais maduro mais perigoso também. Harry teve um sentimento estranho no momento, sentiu saudades do antigo Malfoy, não ele não queria crer nisso, ele apenas está se sentindo só, apenas isso, ele sentia saudades de todos então, mas não, apesar do conflito de sua cabeça, ele sentia saudades sim, porque Malfoy representava algo que ele detestava um garoto metido, mimado, e nojento, e hoje ele não tinha ninguém para esbarrar no corredor, ou simplesmente competir.

O garoto não se prendeu muito com esses pensamentos, ele tinha que pensar em como desvendar o mistério das Horcruxes.

Chegando à reunião da Ordem J., ele foi falar com Lupin:

- Prof. como está à busca? Vocês encontraram algo? - perguntou o garoto esperançoso, mas com a voz neutra.

- Tenho noticias sim, e acho que... - o prof. foi interrompido bruscamente.

- Harry! Harry! Que bom que você chegou, ola prof. - comprimentou Hermione - estive vasculhando na biblioteca e descobrir o que eles poderiam ter roubado na loja Borin & Burkes, lembra o que Dumbledore falou que poderiam ser as Horcruxes, sempre objetos que possuem um significado, e faltava descobrir algo que pertenceu a Gryffindor e Ravenclaw, bom existe um colar de Ravenclaw que se perdeu a muito tempo, como sempre o profeta trás informações pela metade, pois um dia antes de roubarem à loja, teve uma vasculha do ministério numa casa muito antiga num vilarejo trouxa, o ministério confiscou um objeto bruxo, é o bendito colar.

"O colar tava enfeitiçado com muitas maldições, e foi encontrado em um túnel embaixo da casa, na ida ao subterrâneo dois aurores morreram, mas conseguiram pegar o colar, e como disse confiscaram e levaram para o ministério, mas dentro do ministério o colar sumiu, acredita-se que foi obra dos comensais e que o objeto foi parar na B&B, porém como vimos foi roubado de lá também!"

- Hermione está querendo dizer que esse colar pode ser uma das Horcrux de Voldermort?

- Provavelmente, agora resta descobrir quem a roubou? Pode ter sido os próprios comensais numa manobra de confundir o ministério, mas acho pouco provável, não iriam fazer esse enxame todo! - disse a garota pensativa - Lupin a Ordem não descobriu nada ainda sobre o assunto?

- Bom, soubemos o que aconteceu no ministério como ia lhe informar, mas parece que a senhorita Granger está um pouco adiantada - Lupin deixou sair um sorriso sem graça - o objeto era mesmo o colar de Ravenclaw e ele foi roubado pelos comensais na noite anterior ao roubo à loja, só o que não sabemos é como eles roubaram, pois o ministério estava sumamente vigiado a noite, acreditamos que possa ter ajuda de mais alguém de dentro.

Eles ficaram intrigados com as ultimas informações e esperaram todos entrarem na sala para começar com a aula.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voltando a sala comunal junto com Rony e Hermione, o garoto moreno percebe que a lareira estava estranha.

- Olhem a lareira – disse Hermione – parece que alguém está dentro dela – a garota se assustou quando um rosto apareceu entre as cinzas e chamas da lareira.

- kof, kof... Quem está ai? – disse o corpo dentro das chamas – alguém? Chamem alguém rápido, alguém da Ordem...

- Eu conheço essa voz... Quem está aí? – disse o garoto moreno.

- Não importa quem seja eu quero falar com alguém da Ordem? – falou com um ar autoritário.

- Nós somos da ordem idiota, se identifique! – falou finalmente o ruivo, já demonstrara antipatia por aquela voz esnobe.

- Quero falar com bruxos de verdade não com os seus representantes! – a voz rebateu com um tom hostil.

- Eu sabia, é o bastardo do Malfoy! Como Ousa entra na lareira de Hogwarts depois de tudo que você fez? Seu cretino desgraçado! – Harry não consegui controlar sua raiva e estava pronto para pular na lareira, porém o loiro estava com a vantagem de não poder ser tocado.

- Eu não voltaria aqui se não precisar-se Potter a única coisa que preciso é poder falar com alguém que tenha cérebro! – mesmo dentro de uma lareira o loiro não perdia a oportunidade de ofender o moreno.

- Malfoy, escute aqui, você não estápodendo exigir nadaaqui, o que você quer? Desembucha, antes que eu apague o seu fogo! – ameaçou a garota.

- Está bem, não posso me demorar muito mesmo, eu tenho uma coisa que interessa a vocês, só preciso de uma abertura na escola para que eu possa levar, não peço que acreditem em mim, mas se quiserem o que tenho vão ter que me ajudar!

- O que você "poderia ter" que nós interessaria? – perguntou o rapaz moreno.

- Tenho uma das Horcrux Potter! – falou o loiro sombriamente – Não posso explicar agora, porque _ele _está atrás de mim, eu preciso de proteção!

- Malfoy, como acha que confiaremos em você! Você é um comensal, não pense que somos idiotas – falou o ruivo.

- Você eu já tenho certeza que é... Ora por Merlim! Não dependo da confiança de vocês! Apenas avisem os aurores, eu preciso de apoio ou aquele imundo vai me ach... – o loiro não chegou a completar sua frase e desapareceu das chamas.

Os três amigos ficaram pasmo com o que acabara de acontecer. Por que Malfoy estaria fugindo de Voldemort? Será mesmo que ele teria uma das Horcrux! Isso significaria que ele sabe de mais coisas que eles pensavam e não estava mais do lado de Voldemort.

- Não vamos ficar aqui parados, se Malfoy está dizendo a verdade ou não vamos ter que informar isso ao Lupinou aMcgonagall, isso foi muito estranho! Mas ele não se arriscaria assim, entrando numa lareira de Hogwarts à toa – falou a garota exaltada com a situação.

- Eu não acredito nele, porém podemos identificar onde ele está graças à lareira, isso pode ser uma armadilha Mione! – o moreno não se convencia de que o loiro poderia estar falando a verdade.

- Harry independente se é verdade ou não a gente precisa falar para alguém!

Saíram correndo da sala comunal em direção a salade Mcgonagall, os três pensaram em todas as suposições que poderiam chegar com a falação de Malfoy.

- Doce de Amora! – os três pularam na escada de pedra e subiram à diretoria.

- Prof. Mcgonagall! – Hermione se adiantou e bateu na porta.

- Entre senhorita Granger! – disse a diretora com ar espantado – Não é muito tarde para a senhorita está fora da sua casa!

- É uma emergência prof. – a garota deu um suspiro deexaltado e continuou – Malfoy apareceu na nossa lareira e pediu ajuda, pois tem uma das horcruxes e esta sendo perseguido por Voldemort – ela falou mais rápido que pode.

- Espera aí senhorita Granger, explique melhor essa historia, como isso veio acontecer? – a prof. estava espantada, mas não perdera o controle da situação – Explique você Potter, a Sr. Granger está muito exaltada.

Ele explicou como tudo acontecera, a professora ficou pensativa por um momento.

- Acho que a morte dos pais de Draco mexeu um pouco com o garoto, ou a mais coisa que pensamos nesses fatos.

Mcgonagall dispensou os garotos logo e chamou Lupin, conversaram coisas que os meninos apenas ficaram imaginando. Harry não parava de pensar em tudo que acontecera e não pode esquecer principalmente o que Malfoy falara sobre a horcrux, isso poderia ser muito verdade pelo fato dele está dentro de todo o mundo de Voldemort, e isso confrontava mais a idéia de que ele tive-se mudado de time. O garoto estava confuso.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado,** esse é um capitulo meio **monotono**, mas é porque eu não sei como começar e também tinha que informar em que situações os personagens se encontram! Eu não pretendo começar a historia mesmo no proximo cap. mas queria conselhos! Mas conselhos mesmo de como devo escrever, porque o desenrolar da historia já está na cabeça! 

Estou precisando de um(a) **Beta** também! Quem quiser se candidatar!huehueuheheuhe.. caracas, menino Xatu!

Bom espero **reviews **também! até o próximo capítulo!

* * *


	2. A Casa dos Gritos

**Estes personagens não me pertencem, a titia J.K. que teve a brilhante idéia de fazê-los para me causar momentos felizes em ler seus livros! bla.. bla.. bloom! Chega de enrolação!**

**Espero que gostem do Capitulo!**

* * *

Capitulo 2: **A Casa dos Gritos**

- Harry para com isso, seja mais rápido! Ta me apertando! Ai... – disse Hermione

- Não da Mione, ta difícil de penetrar, ta estreito! – fala o moreno

- Faz mais força que tu passas! – disse a garota

- Hei ainda me falta, Harry anda logo se não vão achar a gente – disse o ruivo.

- Se a Mione parar de se mexer pode ser que eu consiga me posicionar melhor... ahh... – diz o moreno suando

- Você é muito lerdo, não gosto de homens que demoram a agir... Vai! – a garota já estava se entediando

- É Harry, queres que eu continue o seu trabalho se você não está conseguindo! – disse o ruivo

- Muito Obrigado Rony, mas eu já to quase conseguindo, aahh... – deu um suspiro com força – só mais um pouquinho...

- Ai Harry vai! – sussurrou a garota!

-Vai, você consegue amigo, vai! – o ruivo o incentivando

- Ahhhhh! – todos caíram no túnel estreito! – Finalmente, não pensava que seria tão difícil passar por esse buraco, a porta tava travada cara...

- Se demoras-se mais um pouco eu teria um orgasmo – disse o ruivo, para espanto da garota.

- Rony! Isso é coisa que se diga! – a garota o repreendeu.

Os garotos tentaram conter o riso, mais uma tentativa sem sucesso.

- Bom, acho que se fomos rápido a gente consiga chegar lá em menos de uma hora! – disse o moreno se limpando, já que estava ajoelhado para empurrar a entrada do túnel.

- Temos que voltar rápido também, fico maravilhada que este túnel para hogsmeade ainda não tenha sido descoberto! – a garota já se adiantou indo na frente.

- Hogwarts ainda esconde muitos segredos Mione! – o moreno falou sombriamente.

- Vamos logo pessoal, já está quase para anoitecer e alguém pode sentir nossa falta, apesar de.. Bom hogwarts está tão calada, e todos estão tão dispersos – a tristeza era perceptível na voz do ruivo.

- Não desanima Rony as coisas são diferentes esse ano mesmo, tudo está diferente, mas precisamos ir logo à casa dos gritos, pelo menos era o que dizia a carta.

- Mione não acha estranho ele mandar uma carta em vez de ir a Hogwarts nos ver? Quer dizer te ver!– perguntou o moreno intrigado, mas rio com a cara de ciúmes que o ruivo fez.

- Krum não veio me ver ao contrario que você pensa Harry, ele tem algo que pode nos ajudar com a luta contra Voldemort e acho que deveríamos dar esse voto de confiança a ele... Falou-me que não se comunicou com ninguém da Ordem ainda por não confiarem nele.

- Também ele praticamente está envolvido nas artes das Trevas, e aquela escola dele então! Talvez ele seja também um comensal, como você pode confiar nele Hermione? – o ruivo não escondeu a sua irritação.

- Olha Rony ele não é um comensal, ok! Na verdade nem pedir para você vir, eu confio nele e isso basta.

- Ah sim! De nada por ter te acompanhado! To aqui por sei que podes te ferrar e irás jogar na minha cara que não estavas contigo!

- Falas como se fosse verdade! Eu não preciso de você para nada, e estou cansado de você não se decidir se gosta de mim ou não, isso me enche! Porque eu não estou no 2° ano, eu estou no meu ULTIMO ANO, e ele realmente pode ser o ULTIMO! Não vou mais ficar esperando por você! – a garota praticamente estava gritando e Rony se espantou com tudo que estava ouvindo.

O garoto ruivo não sabia o que dizer, ele simplesmente sabia que tudo era verdade, porém sempre que ele ia se abrir com ela, ela não estava disposta a ouvi-lo, perguntava-se se era para ser assim, eles nunca se acertavam, até que viu a garota antes de virem para Hogwarts chamando um garoto da corvinal para sair, ele ficara com raiva dela, e por isso que não falara com ela por um longo tempo!

Harry já estava de saco cheio desses dois, Rony o surpreendia com sua imaturidade com mulheres, até ele já teria tomado uma atitude.

Pensando nisso percebeu que nunca mais se apaixonara, que ultimamente estava pensando apenas na guerra, e por completo se esquecerá de si, na verdade nunca tivera muito tempo para ele mesmo, a menos que seja para salvar a própria vida.

Malfoy naquela lareira não saia de sua mente, dês do ano passado não se esquecera das palavras de Dumbledore, ele poderia vir para o lado certo... E porque não o fazia! Por que precisava ser um idiota que segue um cara que se diz lorde para matar a metade do mundo bruxo.

Ele se perguntou agora, por que quisera que malfoy viesse para o seu lado? Bom.. Sua mente borbulhou nessa hora, pare de pensar Harry, disse para si mesmo, pare de pensar.

- Harry, Esta bem? – perguntou a amiga preocupada.

- ah.. O que foi? – ele a olhou, espantado.

- No que estava pensando? Está todo distraído? – mais uma vez aquela voz preocupada.

- Hermione eu estou bem, só estou pensando demais na guerra, em tudo isso! Preciso vingar a todos quem ele matou Mione! Ele precisa morrer! – Harry falava de Voldemort e muitas vezes não se reconhecia, ele criara um ódio dentro de si que nem ele mesmo sabia o quão era tão grande.

- Harry entendo que você queria se vingar, só acho que não precisa ficar alimentando tudo isso, eu sei que nesses tempos não dá para pensar em outras coisas, porém tente! Não desista da alegria, nem do amor, às vezes você se esquece que todos estão aqui com você, que você não está passando por isso socinho! – a garota sabia consolar uma pessoa, e ainda mais Harry, ela desenvolvera um carinho muito grande pelo amigo.

Harry apesar de muitas vezes não da o verdadeiro valor à amiga, sabia do seu carinho por ele, só não sabia lidar com isso, na verdade ele nunca soube lidar com muitos sentimentos, todos que ele amava se iam, e ele sem perceber se fechou para esse sentimento.

A garota abraçou o amigo, e Rony mais atrás sorria o único que nunca incomodara rony quando estava com Hermione era Harry, apesar dos pesares, os três amigos tinham um carinho muito forte entre si, isso se chamava **amizade**.

O fim do túnel já estava visível, e Hermione sentiu-se estranha, achava que era a expectativa de rever Krum. Eles saíram direto na Casa dos Gritos.

- Alguém aqui? Krum? – a garota ouviu um silencio mórbido

- Espere Hermione isso está muito estranho, isso pode ser uma armadilha! – o moreno sempre desconfiando até da própria sombra.

- Espera Harry, vamos tentar mais uma vez... – a garota foi abraçada por trás – Krummm!

Os meninos ficaram com cara de nojo enquanto via os dois colegas se abraçando.

- Você me assustou – a garota dava tapas no peito forte do rapaz – e ai? Como você está? – a garota deu uma olhada para ele e se assustou – Por Merlim você está machucado, seu braço! Como se feriu? Fala Krum?

- Não é nada Herm! Estou bem sério, só preciso ter uma conversa séria com você, E tenho novidades!

Um estrondo vindo mais adentro da casa, espantou a todos e Harry correu para ver o que poderia ser.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou o moreno com a varinha aposta.

Algo parecendo um fantasma, com o cabelo mais claro que harry já tenha visto. Era um malfoy muito magro e muito desajeitado tentando tirar a meia dúzia de trecos de cima dele, provavelmente tinha derrubado uma estante velha.

- Não acredito que te veria assim algum dia Malfoy – o moreno apontou a varinha bem no rosto do loiro.

- Realmente não faço parte do grupinho que derruba as coisas por ai, mas tem que dar um desconto Potter parece que um cachorro passou por essa casa! – Ele disse com o modo recomposto que pode.

- Não posso discordar de você Malfoy, mas não culpe a casa pela sua incrível idiotice! - o moreno não abaixara a varinha, e parecia determinado a esfolar o loiro.

- O que vai fazer Potter? Vai me matar! Vamos! Eu sei que espera por isso há muito tempo, continue, quero ver se tem coragem, só acho que irias perder muita coisa fazendo essa besteira! – o loiro não demonstrara o mínimo de medo, porém tentava se afastar do garoto que o seguia.

- A única coisa que irei perder é que não escutarei mais a sua voz imunda atormentando minha cabeça! – o moreno estava tomado por um ódio profundo.

- Não sabia que minha voz te atormentava potter, o que mais te atormenta? Ver-me? Estar perto de mim? É, muitas pessoas já me disseram isso, mas fazer o que, ser belo não é uma qualidade é o destino – o loiro surpreendeu a cabeça de harry que estava tomada por pensamentos cruéis, isso fez quase ele sorrir.

- Não seja ridículo malfoy, você me da nojo!

- Harry se controle, Malfoy não está aqui para ser desafiado, espere que ele se explique! Por Favor! Se acalme.. – a garota intrometeu-se na conversa que poderia liberar faíscas se continuasse.

- Agradeça a ela Malfoy, pela sua vida! – terminou o moreno.

- Sinto, mas não devo nada a uma sang... – Draco não se permitiu continuar, sabia que realmente não estava em vantagem, e não estava ali para acertar conta com ninguém.

- É melhor assim Malfoy! Krum me explicou o que veio fazer aqui! Só espero que seja verdade, porque se não! Vais se arrepender! – a garota disse ameaçadoramente.

- Acho melhor explicar para todos Malfoy, não entendemos nada do que significou aquele seu falatório na lareira. – disse o moreno.

- Também já queres o impossível Potter, você entender algo! – Harry foi segurado por Krum e malfoy continuou – Olha não estou aqui para pedir ajuda de vocês, ok! Eu preciso mesmo é falar com a Ordem, eu tenho algo para entregar a eles, e muitas coisas para conversar.

- Não entende não é Malfoy! Nós fazemos parte da Ordem, o que tem para falar fale com a gente! E se queres conversar vai ter que parar com suas idiotices, isso não é brincadeira seu bastardo imaturo!

- Olha aqui Potter, eu sei muito bem que isso não é brincadeira, e eu já parei de brincar a muito tempo! E se não quiser me ouvir pode ir embora, eu não devo nada a você! – o loiro olhou nos olhos de Harry e falou o mais serio que conseguiu.

- Entendemos a tua situação Malfoy! Sabemos que seus pais foram mortos! Só não temos detalhes de como as coisas sucederam – a garota sempre tentando amenizar o clima.

- Granger a única coisa que vocês têm que saber é que eu sei como acabar com uma das Horcrux de V-S-Q, eu descobrir muitas coisas nos últimos tempos, eu seria um comensal, mas ele.. Ele traiu nossa família! Traiu meu pai, e acabou com a gente... – Malfoy estava quase chorando, mas não de fraqueza e sim de ódio.

- Malfoy... – Hermione o odiava como todos os seus amigos, mas se perdeu em um sentimento de pena no momento.

- Por favor Granger! Não preciso da sua piedade! Preciso sair daqui, eles podem nos achar e ai tudo estará perdido! – o loiro controlava seu desespero, mas ainda assim era perceptível.

- Não podemos te levar para Hogwarts Malfoy! – falou harry.

- Entendo que não confiem em mim, mas não estou implorando isso, eu tenho uma coisa que vocês querem e em troca me dão proteção, é simples! – o loiro falou como se dois mais dois fossem quatro.

- Não é assim Malfoy, não seja burro, não podemos entrar na escola com você sem falar com Mcgonagall, a escola possui um sensor contra intrusos! – o moreno se controlava a cada momento para não avançar no loiro.

Eles ficaram pensando por um momento, até que rony falou:

- Por que alguém não fica aqui com Malfoy e o Krum para dar reforços e alguém vai falar com o Lupin sobre a entrada deles! – Rony finalmente falou e todos o olharam como se tivessem avaliando sua idéia.

- De vez em quando me surpreendes Wesley, o tico e o teco ressurgem das cinzas e voltam a funcionar – se essas palavras não tivessem vindo da boca de malfoy harry teria caído na gargalhada, porem se controlou ao Maximo para não rir.

- Parece uma boa idéia Rony – a garota falou um pouco surpresa também.

- Harry pode ficar com a gente? Enquanto Herm e Rony podem ir falar com o Lupin.

- Pode ser – respondeu o garoto incerto – não demorem, não tenho certeza se Malfoy está falando a verdade, e alem do mais cadê a Horcrux malfoy?

- Está protegida dentro desse vazo Potter! – a desconfiança de harry não o irritava, porém de certa forma se incomodava por esta falando a verdade e ninguém acreditar.

Malfoy Mostrou um vaso muito sinistro, todo feito de barro e parecia ter varias escrituras mágicas em seu redor.

- Como vamos saber que isso é mesmo uma das Horcrux? – perguntou o moreno desconfiado.

- Bom só vão poder tirar a prova quando chegarmos à escola, pois não vais querer tirar o colar com o risco de ser enfeitiçado por algumas das dezenas de maldições que deve ter ai, vai? – o loiro quase que o desafiou.

- Ok Malfoy, vamos acreditar em você por enquanto, mas se tiver tramando algo mais, cuidado não pensa que só porque entrará na escola, se a Mcgonagall deixar, poderá andar livre por lá!

- Olha Potter sinceramente sei que não mereço a confiança de nenhum de vocês! E nem peço, eu acredito que não vou ter que conviver muito tempo com você, vão saber que eu estou sendo sincero, agora não percam mais tempo com essa falação toda, isso aqui não é brincadeira, podem nós achar aqui, eu sou um traidor Potter, você não sabe o que fazem com traidores! – ele falou de um modo calmo, não escondendo seu medo.

- Não acho que seja muito diferente de quem é caçado por eles! – o moreno não foi dramático, mas criou um clima tenso.

- Olha Granger e Wesley, por que não vão logo? Assim torna o momento que ficarei com esse traste o menor possível! – Draco tentou não olhar para Harry, que o encarara furtivamente.

- Olhe não comece a dar ordens! – disse o Ruivo.

- Então... Por Favor! – draco nunca se imaginou dizendo isso, mas na verdade nunca se imaginou nessa situação.

Sem pais, Sem amigos, sem ninguém! E com o maior bruxo das trevas atrás dele! Seu desespero tem justificativas! Isso mudara muito ele de certa forma, porém muitas coisas talvez nunca mudem, ou precisa de muito tempo para acontecer.

Rony e Hermione foram o mais rápido que conseguiam até o castelo, enquanto isso:

- Como está o seu braço Krum? – perguntou o loiro

- Melhor Draco, obrigado pelo curativo, estou me sentindo melhor agora. – falou o rapaz.

- Você fazendo curativos? E se preocupado com os outros? Difícil de acreditar – implicou o moreno.

- Interessante, ver o Potterzinho longe de seu fiel escudeiro, quase namorado, também é difícil de acreditar! – o loiro deu um sorriso amarelo e krum se controlou para não rir.

- Pense o que quiser Malfoy, pelo menos eu não ando com dois trastes guarda costas, e guarda sei lá mais o que? – atiçou o moreno.

- Não irei defender aqueles dois idiotas, pelo menos isso eu não preciso mais agüentar – Draco falou tentando se convencer disso, pois agora nem eles ele tinha.

Eles se calaram por um tempo até que Krum puxou assunto.

- Draco como chegou até aqui? – o rapaz perguntou curiosamente.

- Longa historia Krum, minha mãe me deu um brinquedinho antes de... Morrer – draco se mostrou forte nessa hora – Espero um dia poder vingar a morte dela, ela apenas queria me defender, mas acho que não tem como fazer isso perto dele.

Harry não sentiu pena de malfoy nessa hora, ele sentira um sentimento muito parecido com o dele e percebeu que no momento eles tinham muitas coisas parecidas, a diferença que malfoy era um bastardo e ele não, pelo menos ele assim se convencia.

- Draco, saiba que eu estou aqui... Quando precisar – Krum disse sem jeito, mas o loiro deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Mas e você Krum, como chegou aqui? Por que veio, pelo que saiba essa guerra não é sua – perguntou o loiro, harry só ouvia tudo e percebera que Krum e Draco não se conheceram aqui.

- Se engana Draco, uma boa parte de minha família se encontrava aqui, e possuíam vários negócios, mas todos fugiram, quando mataram meu tio, ele era um homem muito próximo a mim, e foi morto por descobrir algumas das armações de V-S-Q, ele chegou a contar para mim e meu pai algumas, eu estou aqui por que quero paz draco, acredito que todos querem isso – Krum falou neutro, porem draco ficara cada vez mais intrigado com a justificativa do colega.

- Krum pelo que eu saiba o seu tio era um comensal se não me engano? – Draco tentou escolher as palavras certas.

O Rapaz ficou sem jeito, mas logo respondeu:

- Não se enganou Draco, mas meu tio percebera que V-S-Q estava indo longe demais, ele queria mudar o país Draco, iria acabar com tudo, com tudo que não fosse de seu agrado, e meu tio tinha um negocio que ele não gostava, e falou que não ia fechar, e ele não gostou, então o perseguiu, e o achou. – o rapaz disse com um ar depressivo.

- Krum, o que descobriste sobre Voldemort? – perguntou o moreno

- bom se não se incomodar espero que estejamos todos juntos para contar de uma só vez, é uma historia longa potter – falou com uma voz angustiada.

"Nunca deixa de ser inconveniente" resmungou draco, bem baixo, mas os sussurros chegaram aos ouvidos de harry.

"Você sempre esperando uma brecha para falar de mim, não é malfoy?" o moreno falou no mesmo tom e volume, para que apenas draco escuta-se.

"Se está muito convencido Potter, a fama sempre subindo sua cabeça..." o loiro retrucou.

"Não tenho culpa de você nunca ter ninguém mais para pensar" afirmou o moreno encarando o olhar de draco.

"Sério potter, não espere que todos sejam que nem você, o santo Potter; Já fiz coisas que você nem imagina!" draco ficou olhando, observando a cara de espanto do moreno.

"Como o que malfoy? Andou espiando seus guardas costas se masturbando no banheiro?" o moreno riu do seu próprio comentário, e viu que malfoy também deixara sair um riso envergonhado.

"Não me ofenda Potter, não tenho essas tendências homossexuais, não fique achando que as outras pessoas fazem o que você e seu amiguinho fazem escondidos!" falou draco não deixando de reparar na reação do moreno.

"Não seja nojento malfoy, e desculpe não saber quais são suas tendências sexuais!" disse irônico.

"Isso é um convite Potter, quer se candidatar para descobrir minha sexualidade?" depois disso, se deu conta de que estavam sendo observados pelo jovem rapaz a frente deles.

Harry riu como não ria a tempo, krum fez uma cara de espanto, e com certeza tinha ouvido alguma das ultimas palavras de malfoy, nunca virá o loiro tão sem graça, mas não deixou de abrir um sorriso.

"Isso que dá andar falando com pessoas que não tem um pingo de dignidade!" draco não falou ofensivamente, apenas com raiva de ter ficado em maus lençóis e manteve o tom para que só harry ouvisse dessa vez.

"Lembre-se que eu não estava falando socinho todo esse tempo" ele continuou a rir como se a imagem de draco envergonhado não saísse de sua mente.

Draco riu, e ficou se perguntando se não achava estranho rir ao lado de Harry Potter, mas percebeu que não se pegava pensando nisso nos passados 10 min, e ao contrario sentiu muito bem, mais leve.

Quando eles acabaram de rir, seguiu mais um momento de silêncio, onde o moreno não conseguia encarar o loiro sem rir, e se perguntara se isso estava certo, depois de tudo que draco tinha feito, ele preferiu não pensar nisso no momento.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Bom Gente estou feliz por que pelo menos DUAS PESSOAS tiveram a compaixão de lerem minha fics e deixaram reviews! E isso simplesmente já me deixou com muito animo para continuar, agora entendo o verdadeiro sentido de uma reviews! heheheheheheh...**

**Esse capitulo ele saiu um pouco trabalhoso, porque nele explorei uma arte das fics que eu não tinha tocado muito: nós dialogos, realmente é dificil ficar imaginando a essência do personagem e pensar em como ele reagiria em cada situação! Eu dei o melhor de mim, e to feliz com o que fiz, só espero que agrade vocês!**

**Bom agradeço ao Mr. PotterMalfoy pela reviews e por ter se candidatado a seu meu Beta! Isso me deixou muito feliz, hueuhehuehueueheu... Valew mesmo, já te mandei um email para a gente se falar melhor, e agradeço também a quem escreveu minha primeira reviews: Srta. Jeh Slytherin ajuda muito receber incentivos!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, e dependendo das reviews eu posto bem rapido (se tiver mais uma é cap certo amanha, ehuehueheuhe.. )**


	3. A Ordem Juvenil

Estes personagens não me pertencem, a titia J.K. que teve a brilhante idéia de fazê-los para me causar momentos felizes em ler seus livros! bla.. bla.. bloom! Chega de enrolação!

* * *

Capitulo 3: **A Ordem Juvenil**

Eles já estavam caminhando há uma meia hora pelo túnel e Hermione já estava cansada do momento de silêncio eterno que se fazia entre ela e Rony, mas não tinha coragem de começar uma conversa decente, principalmente pelo fato de ter dito tudo aquilo para o ruivo, mas pensando bem, era o que ela sentia e não podia voltar atrás, tinha que esclarecer ao ruivo que ele poderia perdê-la. Ela ainda não havia entedido o motivo dele estar chateado com ela antes mesmo da briga.

Rony ainda pensava em tudo que a garota tinha dito, porém não sabia explicar a ela o que sentia. Mas ele queria esclarecer algumas coisas que não conseguira esquecer.

- Mione... – o garoto começou quase perdendo a voz, mas respirou fundo e continuou – Eu queria te perguntar umas coisas...

- Então pergunte – a garota não olhou para ele, porém estava interessada no que o ruivo queria falar.

- Hummm... Olha, antes de chegarmos a Hogwarts, no Trem, eu vi você convidando um garoto da corvinal para sair, queria perguntar: Por que fez isso? – o garoto estava nervoso, mas foi cauteloso com as palavras.

- O que? Eu não chamei ninguém para sair! Do que você ta falando Rony? – a garota estava confusa e um pouco irritada com a afirmação.

- Eu vi você falando com o Lino, e ouvi quando falou para ele se encontrar com você na torre de astronomia na segunda – o garoto disse meio sem graça e com certa tristeza.

- Aaah! Entendo agora! Como você é bobo Rony, aquilo não era um encontro, Lino precisa que eu ensine-o como fazer com que o teto tenha a mesma aparência do céu estrelado, ele quer fazer uma surpresa para mãe no teto do quarto dela no próximo natal! A mãe dele está doente, e adora as estrelas, mas não pode sair do quarto – a garota tentou se explicar o mais rápido possível, e agora entendia o porquê do garoto estar chateado.

- Ouw... – o garoto ficou vermelho por ter sido um idiota, porém extremamente aliviado.

- Por que acha que eu sairia com o Lino? – perguntou curiosamente a garota.

- Bem, eu não sei, não pensei muito nisso, eu só vi aquilo e tirei minhas conclusões... Bem, desculpa, não foi a minha intenção pensar mal de você, só que quando eu vi aquilo, fiquei irado e não pensei em mais nada, acho que só estava com ciúmes.

- Rony, o que você... O que você sente por mim exatamente? – a garota ficou tremendamente vermelha.

- Mione, eu... Sabe, quando te vi, pensei como você poderia viver para os estudos, e não ter amigos, diversão. Depois percebi que você se divertia sim, com a gente, então nos tornamos, de certa forma, amigos, porém nunca foi a mesma coisa que eu tenho com o Harry – o garoto riu do modo como falara – Bom, a diferença é que você era uma menina, e... Não é isso que eu quero falar, é que... – ele tentou organizar as idéias, e continuou, enquanto ela o olhava atentamente, como se precisasse daquelas palavras para viver - Eu não te via como ele te via! E depois de um tempo convivendo com você, pude perceber que esse sentimento foi evoluindo – ele parou mais uma vez, para olhar diretamente nos olhos dela – Hermione, o que eu quero dizer é que eu gosto de você, eu não sei até onde vai o meu gostar, mas eu quero descobrir isso com você.

A garota o encarou a todo o momento e agora estava com um sorriso confuso, porém radiante no rosto, e quando o garoto ia abrir a boca para falar novamente, ele ficara mudo de vez, pois Hermione lhe tacara um beijo. Ele ficou sem reação, e a garota continuou.

Eles pararam naquele momento, e não desgrudaram suas bocas nem por um segundo, até que o ruivo passou sua mão pelo pescoço da garota e eles intensificaram o beijo.

Para os dois foi como se o mundo lá fora não existisse mais, pois eles esperavam por aquilo há muito tempo, e no momento se perguntaram como conseguiram evitar aquilo antes.

Harry já estava ficando impaciente com a demora dos dois amigos. Ele se questionava se eles estariam brigando - o que não seria difícil - pensava o garoto. O loiro o olhava às vezes com um olhar de esguelha, o moreno se perguntava se ele estava sujo ou com uma mancha preta no meio da cara, pois qual seria o motivo de tantos olhares?

Os três estavam sentados no chão, e cada um imerso em seus própios pensamentos, até que Krum se queixara mais uma vez de seu ferimento no braço, e Draco o acudiu.

- Me deixa ver Vítor, como está? Ainda ta doendo muito? – o loiro fez uma cara de preocupação.

- Não se preocupa Draco, já está melhor, só está um pouco inflamado – o rapaz agradeceu a preocupação do colega, e os dois trocaram olhares.

Harry viu a cena e achava cada vez mais estranho o laço de amizade dos dois rapazes, ele podia jurar que eles estavam armando alguma, mas sua desconfiança por Malfoy não era nenhuma novidade.

- Potter, seus amiguinhos estão demorando muito. Será que o Wesley finalmente conseguiu dar uns amassos na sang... Na sua amiguinha sabe tudo? – o loiro falou do modo arrastado de sempre, mas contendo-se para não provocar o moreno.

- Não sei, e também acredito que não é do seu interesse Malfoy. É bom morder a língua antes de falar dos meus amigos!

- Ah sim, claro, não podemos falar mal dos amiguinhos do Potter, se não ele pode se zangar e o mundo estará perdido! – o loiro fez uma encenação um pouco patética, mas conseguiu tirar um riso meio sem querer de Krum – Calma lá Potter, não é porque vou para a Ordem que tenho que me subordinar a você! – agora o garoto falara seriamente.

- Como assim ir para a Ordem, Malfoy? Quem te disse que você entrará na equipe? – o moreno estava surpreso com afirmação do loiro.

- Isso não é da sua conta Potter, mas saiba que eu não vim para cá sem ninguém saber – falou o loiro, deixando Harry mais curioso.

- Olha Malfoy, eu não sei o que você está tramando, mas eu estou te avisando: Eu vou descobrir antes que você o faça, entendeu? Não deixarei acontecer de novo! – Harry se controlara para não pular em Malfoy, e Krum olhara o garoto com apreensão, estando preparado para segura-lo.

- Potter, apesar de não acreditar, arrependo-me do que fiz, mas eu não tinha outra escolha, você não entende! Ele me obrigou, ok! Além do mais, quem acabou com o trabalho não fui eu, não me culpe pelo que eu não fiz! Sabe o quê? Eu não devo nenhuma satisfação para você! – o loiro olhava serio para o moreno, enquanto ele nem o olhava.

Harry olhava para a janela quebrada à sua frente, não sabia o que pensar sobre tudo isso, mas cansara de discutir com Malfoy, principalmente pelo fato do loiro estar certo - ele não matara Dumbledore, foi a cobra do Snape - e assim ele concentrara todo seu ódio em uma só pessoa, mas não deixava de odiar Draco, apenas não o culpava totalmente pela tragédia.

Os dois finalmente chegaram ao castelo. Quase tinham se esquecido o que tinham a fazer quando se perderam (um na boca do outro) no túnel. Estavam com a felicidade estampada na cara. Correram para a sala de Lupin, e encontraram um professor abatido mais que o normal.

- Professor, precisamos falar com você? – disse a garota apressadamente. O professor° se assustou, mas pediu para prosseguirem.

- Malfoy e Krum estão na casa dos gritos querendo entrar em Hogwarts, precisamos que você libere a entrada deles na escola. Malfoy diz estar com uma das Horcruxes e Krum diz que tem informações sobre os planos de Voldemort – o garoto disse buscando fôlego para terminar.

- Hum... Eu recebi uma carta do Sr. Malfoy, mas não sabia que Vítor Krum estava nas redondezas, como isso aconteceu garotos? Vamos andando e vocês me contam tudo – disse o professor saindo da sala.

Lupin pediu para Rony chamar a Prof.ª Mcgonagall, assim poderia liberar os encantos que protegiam a escola e a manterem informada do acontecido, enquanto isso, Hermione foi contando tudo que tinha acontecido nas últimas horas.

- Professor, agora que sabe de tudo que queria saber, o que o senhor irá fazer? Bom, Malfoy saiu de Hogwarts fugitivo no ano passado, a diretora irá aceita-lo de volta? – a garota estava curiosa e um pouco apreensiva.

- Hermione, acredito que o Malfoy tem muito que nos contar depois do acontecido, e espero que ele esteja disposto a não esquecer nenhum detalhe de tudo que acontecera – o professor a olhava mostrando que se preocupava também, porém ele mudará sua expressão – Hermione, o garoto Malfoy perdeu tudo; Sua família que tanto os Malfoys sempre honraram foi dizimada, ele não tem mais o pai, ele não tem mais ninguém. Quando a gente se vê só no mundo, nós mudamos. Nós percebemos quem são nossos amigos, e quem não é. Para ele Mione, foi a primeira prova da realidade, porque ele terá que se virar sozinho. Acredito que ele tenha mudado e escolhido o lado certo, mas ainda assim nós vamos descobrir o quanto ele mudou.

- Entendo professor, só espero que o senhor não esteja enganado.

A diretora chegou e todos foram para Hogsmeade, túnel adentro até a chamada Casa dos Gritos. Quando chegaram, eles logo saíram da casa e seguiram pelo mesmo túnel para voltar pra o castelo – agora com os novos visitantes - ninguém falava muito, todos estavam apreensivos e com medo de serem descobertos e atacados, mas a diretora mantinha uma pose rígida e confiante, como sempre

Não demoraram a chegar ao castelo e Draco foi levado para a sala da diretora, junto com o vaso que, segundo ele, continha a Horcrux. O trio foi dispensado para a casa deles junto com Krum, que estranhou tanto vermelho em uma sala. Eles foram aconselhados irem para os seus dormitórios, mas estavam curiosos demais para saber o que iria acontecer a Draco. Harry ficara em silêncio enquanto Krum se atualizava de tudo que ocorrera ano passado na escola, apesar de saber uma boa parte da historia, pelo próprio tio que fora assassinado. Todos foram dormir, pois na manhã seguinte teriam aula e sabiam que naquela noite não ficariam sabendo de mais nada.

- Sr. Malfoy, está disposto a se arriscar desse jeito para nos ajudar? – perguntou a diretora.

- Eu não tenho nada a perder Professora. Isso é o mínimo o que posso fazer para acabar com aquele cretino, mas Professora quero lhe pedir uma coisa. – o loiro falou um pouco envergonhado – Queria poder participar do treinamento da Ordem. Não precisam me contar nada se não quiserem, apenas quero estar bem treinado para quando tiver que cumprir o que me pede.

- Sr. Malfoy, acredito que eu já tinha pensado nisso. Antes de morrer, Dumbledore acreditava que você um dia viria para o nosso lado, e hoje apesar de ser um momento crucial estou feliz por você tomar a decisão certa.

- Meu pai morreu acreditando que um dia aquele imbecil o recompensaria por tudo que ele tinha feito por ele. Minha mãe morreu tentando me salvar dele. E hoje quero poder valer a mortes deles – o loiro naquele momento mostrou todo o seu ódio pelo Lorde das Trevas, isso era uma das únicas coisas que restara do antigo Draco, na verdade ele era basicamente só aquilo no momento, ele vivia apenas para aquilo, matar quem acabou com a sua família e com a sua vida.

- Sei que não tenho respaldo para dizer o que irei dizer Sr. Malfoy, mas... Não alimente todo esse ódio, ele não lhe fará bem, talvez você se perca nele. Queira lutar contra Voldemort sim, mas pensando em evitar tais tragédias como a que acontecera com você – a professora olhara para ele com uma preocupação que ela nunca pensara que poderia sentir por aquele garoto, que muitas vezes lhe mostrara ser uma das espécies mais desumanas que conhecera, mas agora ela pensara que poderia ser diferente.

O garoto se levantou e saiu da sala, indo direto para o quarto que eles tinham combinado para ele se alojar, eles já conversavam à horas, e draco explicara tudo que acontecera nos últimos anos, que ele sabia sobre o antigo "mestre", explicara também como a mãe morrera e lhe dera um presente incrivelmente poderoso e útil, por ultimo explicara como chegara na casa dos gritos e como conseguira a Horcrux, e porque tinha certezas de que era verdadeira.

O sol batia na cara de Harry que estava extremamente atrasado para as aulas, e tinha que correr se quisesse tomar o café da manha. Hermione e Rony já estavam a tempo no salão principal, e quando chegou eles ficaram envergonhados, pois estavam abraçados e se largaram rapidamente.

- Rony, por que não me acordou? – perguntara o garoto irritado.

- Bom Dia para você também – disse o ruivo com um sorriso que deixava Harry mais irritado – Eu até que tentei, mas você resmungou algo como "sai daqui" e "se manda idiota" – o moreno ficou confuso nessa hora e sua irritação caiu pela metade.

- É que eu tive um sonho hoje... Com o malfoy! – disse o moreno meio sem jeito.

- Agora entendo os palavrões – Complementou o ruivo com a boca cheia de mingau.

- Mas Harry, o que você sonhou? – perguntou a garota.

- Eu não tenho certeza Mione. Assim... Foi um pouco embaraçoso para mim, mas acredito que estávamos numa sala, parecia o dia em que Dumbledore morreu, mas agora era diferente, eu estava discutindo com o Malfoy, e perguntava por que ele fizera aquilo, depois acho que aumentamos a discussão que foi quando Rony tentou me acordar - ele ficara um pouco vermelho nessa hora – então no final acho que eu o abracei e ele chorava, eu não tenho certeza. Logo saí desse pesadelo, e tive que correr se quisesse comer algo! – mostrou uma fingida irritação nessa hora, os dois amigos riram.

- Quero saber o que decidiram sobre aquele bastardo, espero que não tenha que suportá-lo por muito tempo! – falou o ruivo, os amigos concordaram com um simples "É", mas o moreno estava voando. Estava repetindo a pergunta na sua cabeça "O que farão com o Malfoy?", mas logo despertou e mudou de assunto.

- Mas sim... Vocês estão estranhos hoje, sorridentes, abraçados quando cheguei. O que aconteceu? – perguntou o moreno curioso.

- Ha... Hum... É que... Bom... – os dois tossiam, gaguejavam, e harry achara isso cada vez mais estranho, porém tinha uma idéia do que poderia ser, mas esperava que os amigos o contassem.

- Acho que já está na hora da aula de Herbologia, vamos logo ou iremos nos atrasar – disse a garota se levantando da mesa, junto com o ruivo.

- Vão vocês, eu vou ver se acabo pelo menos esse mingau, encontro vocês lá – dizendo isso Harry finalmente percebera um garoto de cabelos claríssimos na mesa da sua casa rival, Draco estava acabando seu café.

O Moreno começou a comer rápido e já arrumava seu material para se levantar junto com o loiro, ele queria fazer umas perguntas. O loiro parecia bem, logo Harry percebera quem estava do seu lado, Krum, ele estava conversando com o Krum. Porque esses dois estão tão unidos? Perguntou-se o moreno, logo se levantou para abordar o loiro.

- Malfoy! Quero falar com você!

- O que você quer Potter? Não tenho nada para falar com você! - cuspiu o loiro.

- Mas eu tenho! Quero que me conte, tudo que você falou e mentiu para a Mcgonagall e para o Lupin! – falou o moreno encarando o loiro nos olhos.

- Por que não pergunta para eles, idiota? Eu não tenho nada para te falar! E Sai da minha frente – malfoy passou por ele e krum o seguiu, o rapaz Búlgaro fez menção de parar para falar com o moreno e lançou ao loiro um olhar de repreensão, mas voltou a atrás e seguiu em frente.

O moreno ficou um minuto parado lá, bufando de raiva, mas logo saiu correndo para as estufas. Já deveria saber que não arrancaria nada do loiro. O que ele devia mesmo fazer, era ir falar com Lupin, o que iria fazer depois do almoço.

Rony e Hermione estavam se comportando estranhamente nas aulas que tinham juntos. Estavam mais unidos e conversavam e riam direto fazendo com que tivesse Harry cada vez mais certeza do que estava acontecendo e percebia que estava sobrando. Percebera que Malfoy freqüentava quase todas as aulas que eles, possivelmente estava seguindo o horário da sua antiga casa, isso significava que ele ficaria na escola, agora Harry estava se fazendo muito mais perguntas.

Krum não freqüentava as aulas, mas parecia que ele era uma espécie de novo ajudante do professor Lupin. Harry não tinha nada contra Vítor, ele se prestara leal no torneio Tribruxo, mas não gostava de vê-lo com Malfoy, o loiro não era flor que se cheire, e querendo ou não, o Búlgaro tinha muito contato com magia das trevas quando estudava. Juntando os dois não daria boa coisa.

No final da aula de DCAT, o moreno foi falar com o professor.

- Professor Lupin! Poderia falar com você? – perguntou o moreno, notando que o loiro o olhava furtivamente, o qual esperava o Búlgaro pegar seu material para então se despedir de Lupin. Harry já estava ficando tremendamente incomodado de vê-los juntos, mas desviou o olhar da cena.

- Fale Harry, como está? Percebi que estava mais desatento na minha aula hoje, algum problema?

- Bem professor, não exatamente. Queria falar com o senhor às sós! – e assim saíram da sala, deixando Draco e Krum para trás.

- Vamos para a minha sala, mas tem como me adiantar o assunto? – perguntou o professor curioso.

- Eu queria saber o que vocês decidiram sobre o Malfoy, Professor. Já que estou o vendo freqüentando as aulas, acredito que ele vai ficar na escola, mas o que vocês conversaram? Queria esta a par da situação, não acho que devemos confiar nele, depois de tudo que ele fez! – o garoto ia se exaltando sempre que lembrava o que o loiro fizera ano passado.

- Harry, acredito que não seja nenhum segredo o seu desentendimento com o Sr. Malfoy, agora devo lhe dizer que ele está do nosso lado, e temos muitas provas para confiarmos nele. Não estou autorizado a falar sobre isso com você ainda, porque ele pediu sigilo. Saiba que ele participará da Ordem agora, mas não se preocupe que nada de importante será entregue as mãos dele no momento, estamos vendo como ele se sairá, agora tente não criar confusões com ele, pois ele passa por um momento difícil para se adaptar com tudo isso, peço que você entenda.

- Como assim Professor? Eu não procuro "encrenca" com ele, ele que me perturba desde o 1° ano – Harry se revoltou nessa hora – Parece que ele está jogando vocês contra mim, e o que o faz confiar nele? Ele pode muito bem estar mentindo, assim como o Snape!

- Harry se acalme. Ninguém está nos jogando contra você, eu só falei isso, por que ele prometera mudar, e espero a sua cooperação, já que ele irá participar dos treinamentos da Ordem, outra, não o compare com Snape, Snape fora um individuo experiente e que sabia o que estava fazendo quando se meteu com Voldemort, Malfoy ainda não sabe nada sobre a vida, apenas está amadurecendo porque ela está sendo dura com ele no momento, e também, Draco não sabe trancar seus pensamentos, ele não sabe manipular a sua mente nem sua memória, o que Snape sabia muito bem, por esse e outros motivos, espero que acabe suas desavenças.

Harry ficara chocado com as provas jogadas na sua cara. Isso significava que eles devem ter lido a mente de Malfoy para saber se ele está dizendo a verdade, o que mais preocupava o moreno, no entanto, era a entrada do loiro na Ordem, e ter que conviver com ele a partir de agora. Uma coisa era achar que ele possa estar do seu lado, outra é achar que eles possam se entender.

A noite tinha chegado e Harry ainda tentava digerir tudo que lhe fora dito, ele tinha reunião da Ordem Juvenil, ele e seus amigos eram um dos únicos que a freqüentavam todos os dias, por também serem uma espécie de professores, as experiências com os comensais e suas aventuras tinham dado certas habilidades para eles, isso ajudava muito no treinamento dos alunos.

- Já estão todos aqui professor? – perguntou Harry

- Não, faltam alguns alunos da lufa-lufa, Vitor Krum, Rony, Malfoy e Hermione – respondeu o professor organizando a sala com sua varinha – Sabe alguma coisa dos seus amigos?

"Aquele bastardo tinha que se atrasar logo no primeiro dia, com certeza ta com o _Sr. Vitor Krum_" o moreno falou em pensamento com um modo debochado quando falara do Búlgaro.

- Acho que eles me falaram algo como pegar uns livros na biblioteca antes de vir, mas já devem estar chegando! – falou o moreno, mas não acreditando nas próprias palavras. Essas sumidas dos amigos estavam muito estranhas

- O que vamos fazer hoje Professor? – perguntou a Hermione que chegara sem ninguém perceber.

- Acabamos de falar em vocês, estou pensando em fazer várias atividades hoje e podemos começar com uma espécie de tiro ao alvo. Vou ensinar para vocês um _estupefaça_ que se conjurado certo, não erra! – o Professor falou animado.

- Nossa! Já tinha lido sobre esses feitiços, mas são muito difíceis, e na escola não tem nenhum livro que os ensine – falou a menina maravilhada.

- É por serem muito difíceis que não são aconselháveis serem ensinados em uma escola para jovens como Hogwarts, por não serem muito usados na pratica, mas o principal do feitiço é treinar a concentração de vocês, pois ele eleva em 50 as chances de acerto. Ele é mais ensinado em escolas de especializações, depois de Hogwarts talvez vocês vejam se quiserem se especializar em feitiços ou se quiserem ser aurores.

Os três amigos ficaram maravilhados, principalmente a garota por aprender algo de ensino superior. Isso fizera com que harry esquece de que malfoy viria para a reunião e até melhorou o seu animo.

Malfoy e Krum não demoraram a chegar depois disso. Logo chegaram os alunos da Lufa-Lufa, então todos fizeram um círculo e no centro ficara Lupin.

- Hoje vamos fazer uma serie de atividades que necessitam de concentração, vamos começar com o feitiço_ Confideli Estupefaça_ – muitos murmurinhos se soltaram e a partir daí muitos repetiram para si mesmos o nome do feitiço – Precisamos que se levantem e se juntem em dupla, virem de frente para o seu parceiro. Um pensará em acertar o companheiro da frente, enquanto o outro pensará em um feitiço de defesa. Todos prestem atenção! - o professor fez uma pequena pausa esperando a atenção de todos e continuou - o principal mecanismo desse feitiço é a vontade de querer acertar a pessoa a sua frente, isso não significa que você precisa ter raiva da pessoa ou algum sentimento ruim, apesar de muitas vezes o feitiço funciona melhor assim, mas pense antes de escolher seu companheiro porque se você não conseguir se concentrar não irá conjurar o feitiço corretamente.

Todos se olharam e começaram a escolher pessoas que não conheciam bem. Rony se juntou com uma menina da lufa-lufa, Hermione com uma menina da sonserina, e assim iam sendo feitos os pares, só Harry percebera que ninguém ia com ele, e todos que ele se aproximava arrumavam um par rapidamente. Quando aquele tumultuo ia acabando Harry viu que ele não era o único a ficar sem par, Malfoy também estava sozinho, e ele foi em sua direção mesmo contra sua vontade.

- Quer ir comigo? – perguntou o moreno

- Como se eu tivesse escolha – o loiro fez uma cara de que tinha comido e não gostado.

- Digo o mesmo Malfoy, parece que ninguém quer ir com a gente – Harry tinha um olhar meio depressivo.

- É estão com medo do "Eleito" e do "Traidor de Hogwarts", isso já era de se esperar – Draco lhe lançara um olhar de que tinha entendido o que sentia.

- Acredito que Lupin irá conversar com todos amanhã sobre a sua situação na escola. Não espere "boas vindas", mas acho que irão entender tudo – harry não sabia porque falara aquilo, apenas sentia que precisava.

- Agora confia em mim também Potter! Não sei se todos irão entender tão bem assim, estou espantado de ninguém falar nada até agora sobre eu estar aqui, apesar dos murmurinhos em sala de aula.

Harry não falara para o loiro de tudo que já tinha escutado e tinham perguntado sobre o que o traidor estava fazendo lá, mas o que reinava na escola nesse ano, era a confiança, e se Mcgonagall o deixara entrar na escola, todos de certa forma pensavam duas vezes antes de falar algo.

- Eu não confio em você Malfoy, apenas confio no Lupin e se ele acredita em você eu não irei contestar, apenas tome cuidado porque eu estou de olho em você. E porque tanto anda com o Krum, em? Não envenene o pobre rapaz! – falou o garoto espontaneamente.

Draco riu e falou – Está com ciúmes Potter? Não sabia que se importava tanto com minha companhias. O Krum é um cara gente boa, apesar de não entender, Potter, temos algumas coisas em comum – Draco se referia ao fato de Krum também ter uma família meio que no meio das trevas, e um parente morto por Voldemort. Ele conversava muito com o garoto sobre tudo isso, ele lhe dava vários conselhos e parece que era mais fácil escutar alguém que estava dentro de tudo isso do que escutar alguém de fora.

- Não quero perder meu tempo tentando te entender Malfoy, vamos logo começar com o treinamento – o moreno na verdade não queria saber qual era o laço do loiro com o búlgaro, ele não queria se envolver no mundo de Malfoy, apesar de no momento estar meio sendo inevitável.

O Professor deu mais umas instruções para que os alunos se concentrassem melhor e começou na sala o som de varias vozes gritando o nome do feitiço, e os outros apenas defendiam com feitiços não-verbais.

- Não consegue Potter! Eu sabia que você não tinha capacidade para isso! – falou o loiro com um sorriso sacana, provocando-o.

- Cuidado Malfoy, se preocupe com o seu feitiço de defesa para não cair de boca no chão! – o moreno sentia-se bem ali, tentando atingir Malfoy, lembrava dos tempos quando ficavam nisso quase todo o dia, quando não se preocupava tanto com a sua vida e sim em como poderia pegar o Malfoy no intervalo.

- Não se preocupe Potter, eu já tenho muita prática em me desviar de idiotas como você! – o loiro realmente tava fazendo um bom trabalho provocando o moreno – Vamos Potter, você é mesmo um...

O loiro fora atingido pelo feitiço bem no peito e o moreno saiu correndo para socorrê-lo.

- Malfoy! Malfoy seu idiota, eu falei para se preparar – falou o moreno jogado no chão tentando ver se o loiro respondia.

- Ai... ai... meu peito, Potter! – o loiro mal conseguia se levantar.

- Vem, deixa eu te levar para a enfermaria – o moreno estava feliz por ele responder pois ele sentiu um pavor que jamais sentira, quando viu o loiro jogado no chão.

- Pelo menos você conseguiu conjurar o feitiço, idiota, o mais difícil já foi feito... – O loiro apesar de ferido não se calava, e harry o ajudava a se levantar, apoiara a o braço do loiro no ombro dele e assim foram em direção à enfermaria.

Harry ria de um Malfoy todo quebrado e mesmo assim com um senso de humor que só ele tinha. Todos olhavam para os dois e o professor perguntara se estava tudo bem. Ele respondera que ia levar o parceiro de atividade para a enfermaria. Hermione e Rony fizeram menção de acompanhá-lo, mas ele negou a companhia, o mesmo fez com Krum.

- Não se preocupe, eu o levo, não foi nada, acho... Qualquer coisa eu aviso – o moreno escondia a sua preocupação com o loiro, e fazia questão de levá-lo à enfermaria, afinal de contas, era sua culpa.

- Vamos Potter, isso dói sabia? Você se aproveitou da hora que eu estava falando – os dois já estavam no corredor em direção à enfermaria.

- Quando você parou de falar Malfoy! – o moreno fez uma afirmação em meio de risos contidos.

- Não mude de assunto Potter, você vai ter que me repor por todo esse prejuízo, vai ter que me Indenizar!

O garoto moreno riu – Não faça enxame Malfoy, foi só um baquezinho, não deve dar mais de doze pontos nessa feridinha – o moreno continuou a rir.

- Doze pontos Potter! Se eu tiver que receber alguma agulhada vai ser sua culpa, vou te recompensar com o dobro.

- Você fez curso para ser tão ameaçador! – o moreno mostrara um sorriso sacana.

- E você fez algum para ser tão engraçado! – retrucou o loiro, fingindo estar ofendido.

- Ninguém te merece Malfoy, que bom que a enfermaria está perto – falou o moreno, não desejando de verdade se livrar do peso.

- Também te amo Potter, e não adianta tentar fugir, pois vai ter que esperar o diagnóstico da enfermeira maluca daí – falou o loiro, esperando a reação do outro.

O moreno não falou nada e o loiro entendeu como um sim. Logo chegaram à enfermaria e Harry deixou Malfoy na cama. Madame Pomfrey avistou o loiro e perguntou o que acontecera.

- Estávamos em uma reunião da Ordem e ele foi atingido por mim, porque estava DISTRAÍDO!_ –_ o moreno enfatizou a parte que o desculpava pelo acontecido.

- Potter, não precisa dar detalhes, você me atingiu e agora estou aqui ferido, foi isso Madame Pomfrey – o loiro falara com calma.

- Bom meninos, tomem mais cuidado com as reuniões de vocês, pois se todos seguirem esse padrão, essa enfermaria estará cheia daqui a pouco. Precisamos passar pasta de lesma com arnica no seu peito Sr. Malfoy, assim evitamos o inchaço e a dor passará logo, você precisará descansar um pouco, talvez passe a noite aqui - Ela se retirou e foi pegar a tal pasta.

- Está vendo Potter, agora vou ter que passar a noite aqui, cheirando a lesma, da próxima vez eu lanço o feitiço e você defende – o loiro falara sério, mas o moreno sabia que não era verdade.

- Que próxima vez malfoy? Já esta querendo me arrastar para você, sinto muito, mas vou dar um jeito de conseguir um par menos desatento da próxima vez – falou o moreno com um sorriso maroto.

- Vou tentar prestar mais atenção na próxima – o moreno o olhou e riu um pouco.

A enfermeira chegou e foi logo abrindo a camisa de malfoy, que estava praticamente pela metade com um buraco bem no centro. Harry pôde reparar o quão Malfoy era branco, e com um corpo típico de quem nunca fizera nada. Ele olhara para o outro com um sentimento que o angustiava, lembrava da ultima vez que vira Malfoy todo ensangüentado no banheiro, sem saber o que fazer.

Depois que a enfermeira foi embora, o loiro reclamara um pouco de estar sentindo uma ardência e depois ficava gelado, ela falara que era normal, por causa da arnica, e Harry sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama do loiro, o vendo adormecer, não queria ir embora e se convencia de que era a "culpa" que não o deixava ir.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Bom gente muito Obrigado pelos ****reviews**, Foram 5 desta vez! Muito obrigado mesmo, eu to gostando muito de fazer a fic, e queria agrader ao meu BETA que começou nesse capitulo, **Valew Nesh!** Desculpe a demora desse capitulo desta vez, é q eu quiz esperar um pouco, porque não tava dando pra mandar um a cada dia, mas agora vou fazer um por semana, e seria para começar nessa sexta, maspor motivos maiores não aconteceu, mas nessa sexta será Pontual se Houver mais reviews Claro! huehueuheuheuheuehe... 

Bom valew pelo apoio de vocês, pensei que não receberia nenhum comentario, mas me surpreendi, e Bom eu gostei especialmente desse capitulo, onde ta começando tudo, ainda vem muita coisa! mas de certa forma o relacionamento esta começando nesse capitulo de verdade!


	4. Hogsmeade

Capitulo 4:** Hogsmeade**

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, com nuvens por todo o céu de Hogwarts. Harry acordou cedo, e curioso para saber se o loiro ainda permanecia na enfermaria verificara com o mapa do maroto. Ele percebera que ele já havia se levantado também e já estava em um local que o moreno não conhecia bem, achava que era uma sala abandonada, próximo a torre de astronomia, porém não havia motivo do loiro estar lá, a menos que ele estive-se aprontando alguma perguntou-se o moreno.

Vestiu-se rápido apanhou o mapa e sua capa da invisibilidade, ele foi ao local em que o loiro estava e descobriu que não era uma sala abandonada, e sim um quarto, por que Malfoy teria um quarto na escola? Perguntava-se o moreno, e logo lhe veio a resposta, não acreditava que os que restaram em hogwarts aceitariam malfoy em suas casas, ele sentiu um pouco de remorso por desconfiar do loiro, mas na verdade isso era o premeditado, não tinha que se envergonhar.

Harry viu Malfoy dormindo, em uma cama que se localizava quase no centro do aposento, não era melhor do que as que existiam no seu dormitório, mas era mais agradável dormir em um local sabendo que não existe outra pessoa na cama ao lado, ele apreciava o aposento, achava tranqüilo, tinha um conjunto de cadeiras e uma mesinha redonda se afastando um pouco a direita, na parede à esquerda existira uma lareira menor que a da sala comunal, mas mesmo assim tornando o quarto aquecido, uma cômoda aparentemente nova se localizava na frente da cama ao lado da porta que o moreno entrara, o espaço era amplo com poucos moveis as paredes verdes claro.

O moreno pode reparar pela primeira vez como Malfoy era agradável dormindo, riu do próprio pensamento.

Na noite anterior sentiu-se mal por rever aquilo que sentira no dia que ferira Malfoy, ele se arrependera do que tinha feito, principalmente por o outro estar tão indefeso de certa forma, harry tinha visto pela primeira vez malfoy chorar, e vira o ano todo que pela primeira vez ele não fazia algo apenas para si, queria defender a própria família, era sim egoísta, mas não estava sendo no momento, pois podia garantir a sua segurança no dia que Dumbledore o convidara para ir pra o seu lado, mas não o fez, principalmente pelo receio do que poderia acontecer com a sua família, porque uma família como a de malfoy, não aceitaria a proteção de Dumbledore, isso harry tinha certeza por tudo que conhecia sobre Lúcio, mas agora tudo mudara, não existiam mais tantas pessoas para impedir que Malfoy realmente muda-se.

O moreno não acreditava nos seus pensamentos, estava desejando que Malfoy muda-se de verdade! Por que isso? É melhor de qualquer forma menos um inimigo, disso harry tinha certeza, vai ser uma longa batalha ate ele conseguir se livrar de Voldemort, quanto mais pessoas se unirem-se a essa causa melhor, ele só não confiava em malfoy, ele já havia desenvolvido um mecanismo de proteção contra o Malfoy, e desativá-lo não seria fácil.

Ele apreciou mais uns instantes o loiro dormindo, nunca tinha percebido os traços tão finos, alem do nariz que ele se recusava a abaixar perto do moreno, agora reparara como o loiro tinha uma boca tão fina, e seu queixo era pequeno... o moreno não sabia explicar, mas o loiro tinha um rosto proporcional, tinha uma harmonia naquilo... Ele se perdeu no rosto de loiro e se esquecera que daqui a pouco ele iria acordar assim como todos na escola, tinha que sair correndo pra não deixar que ninguém percebe-se que ele estivera ali. Ele correu para a torre da sua casa.

* * *

Quando Chegou a torre Rony ainda estava dormindo e sentiu um imenso alivio nessa hora, foi ao banheiro tomar uma ducha e se arrumou, acordou o amigo logo após o banho e rápido estavam indo para o salão principal. 

- Como foi ontem harry? O Malfoy não se fez de coitado para madame Pomfrey o acusando disso e daquilo? – perguntou Rony.

- Melhor que não Rony, ele se apoiou no meu ombro ontem e fomos tranqüilos, falamos pouco, besteiras de sempre, sabe como é o malfoy, madame Pomfrey falou que não foi nada grave apenas lhe deu um remédio e acho que dormiu lá na enfermaria, não me demorei e fui logo embora, mas como foi à reunião? – falou o moreno tranqüilo, se preocupando em demonstrar nenhum agrado na companhia de Malfoy.

- Tudo como o planejado, Lupin passou mais umas atividade em dupla e depois pediu para fazermos um circulo e explicou os últimos acontecimentos que a Ordem descobriu, falou sobre Malfoy e explicou sua situação, parece que estão dispostos a não culpá-lo por nada, apenas não se sentem seguros com ele na escola, mas Lupin falou que no momento é preciso que ele permaneça – a garota falou serenamente.

- Eu não concordo com isso, mas acho que a minha opinião não interfere em muita coisa, só espero que ele não me apronte nada, porque estou de olho nele – falou o ruivo.

- Eu estou contigo Ron – falou o moreno olhando para o loiro que estava a sua frente, junto com Krum.

- Só achei estranho uma coisa – falou hermione mordendo uma maça, e logo continuou – Krum estava meio inquieto quando você levou malfoy, acho que ele estava preocupado com ele, alias ele estão tão juntos, eu ainda nem conversei com ele direito – falou a garota sem maldade.

- E nem tem o que conversar! – falou o ruivo.

- Bom Rony ele falou que tinha algo para falar comigo, acredito que seja algo sobre Voldemort e deveríamos ouvi-lo – se explicou a garota – se ele ainda não falou com o Lupin!

O ruivo ficou com a cara emburrada e harry apenas observava os dois, quando será que eles iam assumir o namoro? Ele até ria as vezes quando os dois se pegavam tentando esconder algo que é obvio, mas ele esperara para quando os amigos estivessem prontos para falar com ele.

As aulas da manha foram tranqüilas e harry percebera como os dias estavam mais rápidos, ele não falara mais com o loiro dês da noite passada, e agora já chegava o almoço e ele se viu na vontade de perguntar o que significava o que vira de manha, mas conteve-se ele achava estranha a vontade de querer falar com malfoy, e não achava essa "desculpa" convincente.

A noite foi seguindo e Já estava na hora deles se reunirem, já era terça e era a vez dele se reunirem com a corvinal. Harry passara o dia com seus amigos, na verdade passara o dia olhando seus amigos com caricias e se abraçando sem motivos quando ele se virava, isso já estava dando-lhe nos nervos.

Seguiram para a reunião, e o Rony o parou no caminho.

- Harry, queria te falar uma coisa? – falou o ruivo meio envergonhado mas confiante.

- Fale Rony, mas rápido por causa da reunião! – falou o moreno não dando muita importância para o ruivo.

- Bom você estava certo... Eu e mione estamos namorando! – falou o ruivo de supetão.

- hum... – o moreno não se surpreendeu, e demonstrou de certa forma um alivio, que o ruivo não percebera – Que bom que vocês resolveram me contar logo, ficar fingindo que não percebo nada é meio difícil sabe! Rony desejo a vocês tudo de bom, serio!

- Valeu Harry! É importante pra gente o seu apoio! – Harry pensava que não precisavam muito dele para se beijarem, então achou meio hipócrita o que o ruivo falava.

Chegando na Ordem, eles se separaram, Lupin pediu para fazerem as mesmas duplas da aula passada, e avisou aos dois que não se machucassem dessa vez, harry riu e o loiro o olhara querendo enforcá-lo.

Tudo ocorrera bem desta vez, eles apenas se divertiram vendo um tentando acertar o outro, o prof. achou que deveriam treinar o feitiço a semana toda, por isso permaneceriam com a mesma dupla até que aprendessem.

Harry ficava se perguntando se deveria perguntar algo sobre o quarto que virá Malfoy, mas ai não saberia explicar como soubera disso, então preferiu ficar calado.

Logo após a aula Malfoy se despediu com um aceno para Harry e esperou Krum se despedir da sua dupla e sumiram pelo corredor, o moreno se perguntou para onde eles estariam indo, e achava cada vez mais estranho a estranha intimidade entre os dois.

Ele como sempre andava com sua capa da Invisibilidade dês do ano passado, se despediu de Rony e Hermione com um "Volto Logo", e seguiu corredor a fora.

Percebera que eles estavam indo para a torre de astronomia, ou para o quarto de malfoy pensava o moreno. Seguiram para a torre e Harry chegou a uma distancia que dava para escutar o que estavam conversando.

- Já se acostumou com Hogwarts de novo Vitor? – perguntara o loiro.

- aham... Estranho tantos guardas aqui na escola, antes ela era menos vigiada apenas, e tinha mais estudantes pelos corredores, agora você se assusta com os corredores onde entra alguém parado no escuro – os dois riam, e o moreno não entendia o motivo de tanta simpatia.

- É esse ano realmente está muito diferente – concluia o loiro – ei não queres ir pro meu quarto, podemos jogar xadrez? – convidou o outro sem muito interesse na voz.

- Não posso Draco, desculpa, mas logo terei que voltar – falou com a voz um pouco melancólica o búlgaro – As pessoas as vezes nos olham como se fossem perigosos, percebeste?

- É... – o loiro mantinha um olhar desolado – É porque hoje eles tem medo de tudo de certa forma, e eu ainda sou considerado um traidor e você... bom você é um estrangeiro, hoje eles querem alguém mais próximo entende, pessoas conhecidas, não estão dispostos a permitirem gente nova nessa escola, tudo é suspeito, todos estão desconfiando até da própria sombra.

- Entendo – o rapaz o olhava como se conhece esse olhos, o loiro estava desolado com tudo isso, estava sem esperança, e integralmente mudado – Você mudou Draco, quando nossas famílias ainda se falavam você sempre fora o mais agitado, mais capeta – riram os dois – hoje você anda tão _estranho, _não parece mais o mesmo malfoy! – falou o rapaz enfatizando o sobrenome do rapaz.

Harry escutava tudo muito intrigado, não sabia que os dois já se conheciam, muito menos que suas famílias eram conhecidas.

- É porque não me sinto mais um Malfoy, as coisas mudaram Vitor, eu não tenho mais que sustentar algo que não tem mais sentido – falou o loiro focalizando o nada.

- Draco.. – falou o búlgaro olhando-o como se olhasse para uma criança indefesa – Nem tudo ta acabando garoto, o mundo da muitas voltas, só porque perdeste as pessoas que fizeram você ser quem você é hoje, não significa que você perdera sua identidade, a vida não para, você ainda tem muito o que aprender e mudar, honre a sua família, mostre o que significa ser um Malfoy.

O loiro o olhava como se não acredita-se no que via, Vitor sempre fora um rapaz distante na família dele, sempre que as duas famílias se reuniam ele nunca falava muito com ele, porem depois do torneio tribruxo ele começara a se abrir com o búlgaro, mesmo que nas poucas vezes que se viam, tinham feito um certa amizade, e ele era uma das únicas pessoas que lhe ensinava coisas que valiam a pena, e essa era uma delas.

- Valeu.. – falou o loiro depois de um tempo, o olhando nos olhos.

Harry estava confuso com tudo aquilo, parecia que ele não tinha noção de tudo que estava diante dele, Malfoy e Krum eram muito mais conhecidos que nunca, e o moreno entendia o motivo dessa uniam, parecia que Krum possuía muito mais coisa que grandes músculos, ele era muito bom com as palavras, concluía Harry, entendeu o motivo de Hermione ter se envolvido com ele, apesar da garota o achar um pouco vazio, talvez ele não demonstrara nem para ela tudo.

- Acho melhor você ir entam, já que não poderás ficar no quarto comigo, eu também não poderei sair depois das 10h – o loiro olhou o relógio rápido – é acho melhor eu me apresar, até Vitor

- Até

O moreno ficou estático por um tempo, não sabia se seguia Malfoy ou ia para sua casa, achava melhor esperar um pouco, para que entrasse depois do búlgaro. Agora via que estava desconfiando do loiro à toa, ele parecia que estava muito abalado, com tudo que acontecera, e só ele o insensível não via isso, sentiu-se culpado por um tempo, por estar julgando o loiro antes mesmo de conhecê-lo.

Esperou uns 10 min e aproveitou para olhar o céu estrelado, ele mesmo se perguntava se ainda era o mesmo harry de sempre, por tanta coisa que já tinha passado, por tantas provas de que merecia viver, mas ele a cada dia só espera a morte chegar para acabar com sua vida infeliz, proibia-se de ter esses pensamentos, mas as vezes se rendia a enxergar o que sentia, ele estava precisando de motivos, expectativas de vida, algum motivo que o fizesse querer viver.

Logo trancou sua mente para tudo que o perturbara e foi para o seu dormitório.

* * *

A semana não demorou para acabar, a cada dia Harry percebia que Malfoy estava melhorando em sua pontaria, e ele também, ele realmente estava muito melhor dês da sua ultima briga, ultima e primeira, pois nunca mais tiveram uma briga de verdade se não a que acontecera no seu segundo ano, antes ele sentia medo do loiro, e se sentia inseguro, hoje percebia que os dois estavam muito bem preparados, achava que isso era amadurecer. 

A Ordem investigou o colar que o loiro trouxera, ele estava mais encantado que a própria Hogwarts e estava dando muito trabalho para eles conseguirem algo significativo sem que alguém se machuque.

Vinha chegando o fim de semana e eles iriam para Hogsmeade dessa vez, apesar de todas advertências de Mcgonagall, Lupin achou que eles mereciam, estavam bem preparados se algo acontece-se e precisavam se livrar um pouco do clima de Hogwarts.

Harry ainda acompanhava de longe Draco e Krum seguirem para a estrada socinhos, e Hermione se manifestou primeiro que ele.

- Vitor! – chamou a garota antes que o namorado a segurasse – Vitor!

Os dois a olharam e o rapaz chegou mais perto enquanto o loiro o acompanhava mais atrás.

- Oi Herm... – falou o búlgaro sem jeito – tudo bem?

- Aham, ei... Vocês não querem ir com a gente pra o vilarejo? – perguntou ela olhando sem jeito pra o loiro que já estava do lado do búlgaro.

Os dois se olharam e Krum resolveu aceitar apesar da cara de negação que o outro fizera para ele.

- Ótimo, vamos então! – concluiu a garota com um sorriso no rosto.

Draco olhou para o moreno e depois para o ruivo, e fez uma careta de desgosto, mas acompanhou o grupo.

- E ai o que está achando das reuniões? – perguntou a garota curiosa, despertando ciúmes do namorado, que ela preferia ignorar.

- Estou gostando, to aprendendo coisas que eu nunca tinha visto na minha antiga escola, e de certa forma to parado há 2 anos apenas me dedicando ao quadribol, e agora com tudo nem o quadribol esta mais andando certo, estam pensando em cancelar as partidas com risco de ataques – ele mostrara todo seu desapontamento com o esporte.

- hum... que pena, mas seria muito arriscado muita gente reunida num estagio – a menina falava pensativa – Seria alvos fáceis.

- Krum e me fala o que você queria nos falar sobre Voldemort? – perguntou a garota de supetão.

- Eu já conversei com o Lupin Herm, acho que na próxima aula ele ira informa algumas coisas, que eu não posso adiantar, entende né! – ele ria meio sme graça.

- Entendo claro – disse a garota.

Seguiram o caminho falando pouco, Malfoy parecia mais fechado do que Harry nunca o vira e Rony tão irritado quanto o loiro estava calado.

Eles se separaram no vilarejo, já que o loiro finalmente abrira a boca para falar que precisava de vestes novas, pois a maioria ele tinha perdido na fuga de sua própria casa, e Harry também precisava comprar roupas novas já que o inverno estava chegando e suas roupas de frios estavam pequenas e desgastadas.

Ele se surpreendeu quando o moreno quis acompanhá-lo, teve pena apenas de krum que decidiu ir à loja de livros, pois precisava de uns novos para as aulas, acompanhado por hermione e rony que não paravam de discutir.

Os dois ficaram calados por um tempo, mas seus olhares diziam coisas como "você está bem?" só não conseguiam expressarem isso um para o outro.

O loiro começou a olhar cachecóis e o moreno o acompanhou, ele pegara um cinza e experimentava, o moreno achou um meio estranho e se complicou na hora de por, já que tinha que passar pela cabeça sendo que ele enviou pelo braço, logo o loiro caiu na gargalhada vendo o outro tentar se soltar do cachecol.

- Espera, Espera ai Potter! – disse o loiro.

- Esperar o que Malfoy! Isso ta me sufocando, ahh – gemeo o moreno, o loiro não desfazia o sorriso do rosto.

- Se você não tiver paciência não vai sair daí tão cedo, espera me deixa ajudar – o loiro puxava o cachecol, que parecia mais uma mini-camisa para o pescoço, e assim o moreno foi se sufocando mais quando ele passava pelo seu nariz.

Logo que conseguiram o loiro ainda não tinha parado de rir, e o moreno meio irritado saiu de perto dele ruborizado.

- Espera Potter – ainda rindo, ofegando – ta ok, ta ok.. eu paro de rir, mas por favor não toca em mais nada – com esse comentário ele teve que se controlar mais um vez para não continuar a rir.

O moreno estava de cara fechada e o loiro o olhava como se estive-se um pouco preocupado com ele, ate que malfoy foi experimentar uma camisa.

- O que acha Potter? – perguntou o loiro, mostrando uma camisa simples verde, manga comprida e com uma serpente vermelha estampada no peito.

O moreno o olhou indignado com o loiro, ele falava como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter escolhendo roupas numa loja, por fim, ele resolveu esconder sua indignação.

- Não gostei, acho que verde e vermelho não tem nada haver! – respondeu o moreno, percebendo que essas eram as cores de cada casa deles.

O loiro então se preocupou em pegar outra e mostrou do mesmo modo como acabara de fazer.

- E essa? – desta vez era uma camisa branca com uma estampa toda distorcida e parecia mais um sinistro, o moreno fez uma expressão de desgosto, e o loiro rodou os olhos, como se estivesse cansado.

Depois de mais um tempo procurando eles avistaram uma camisa preta com uma firebolt estampada, e escrito quadribol em cima, era simples mais a estampa era bem trabalhada e tinha contraste de cores entre verde e vermelho.

- O que você achou? – perguntou o loiro mais uma vez, olhando nos olhos do moreno que estava analisando a camisa pesadamente.

- É simples, porém muito bonita, eu gostei, souberam fazer um belo contraste de vermelho e verde, mas claro que o vermelho é mais bonito – o moreno sorriu para a cara de falsa indignação que o loiro fizera – vai ficar bonita em você, em contrates com sua pele muito clara...

- e sedosa, bonita e macia, sei Potter entendo onde quer chegar, realmente vai ficar bonita, como tudo que eu visto claro – agora o loiro se olhava no espelho em sua frente colocando a camisa em cima da roupa sem vesti-la de verdade, olhando o sorriso sem graça do moreno.

- Aham... claro malfoy, acho que as pessoas te iludiam demais sabia, volta pra realidade, você tem apenas uma pele branquela que nunca viu sol – cuspiu o garoto apenas para irritá-lo.

- Isso é desdém Potter, desculpa se a minha beleza te incomoda – riu o loiro da boca que fechava e se abria ao seu lado, sem saber o que dizer.

O moreno não se acostumava com o modo do loiro o deixar sem jeito nas horas mais inesperadas, resolver ver outras roupas, antes que o loiro continua-se a falar.

Harry percebera que o loiro já escolhera duas calças jeans, e três camisas simples, pegara também uma jaqueta com um dragão estampado na costa, toda azul e com o destaque em branco.

O loiro caminha até o caixa e Harry o seguiu, decidiu não levar nada, pois nada o agradara na loja.

Ao caminho ao caixa o loiro deixou cair uma de suas camisas, assim o moreno foi juntar mas deu de encontro com a própria mão do garoto, ele ficara meio desconcertado, mas juntou a camisa e seguiram para o caixa um pouco envergonhados.

Juntaram-se com os outros logo após malfoy pagar e seguiram para o Três Vassouras, lá beberam uma cerveja amanteigada e logo voltaram para o castelo, a calmaria de draco voltara e harry se perguntava o que estava acontecendo com o garoto, ele não gostava de ver ninguém triste ao seu lado, já bastava a sua tristeza contida, tinha que chegar com o garoto, que ria tanto na loja de roupas, mas agora mal falava.

- Malfoy – chamou o moreno, colocando-se ao lado dele, rony olhava para Harry como se não tive-se acreditando no que via, ele falava como malfoy por livre e espontânea vontade - está tudo bem? – perguntou o garoto tentando ser neutro.

- Por que Potter está preocupado comigo? – cuspiu o garoto apenas por costume.

- Não, mas estava até rindo da minha cara na loja, agora esta com essa cara de doninha com fome – disse o garoto, recebendo um olhar irritado.

- Olha Potter eu não estou com cara de doninha com fome, simplesmente porque eu não tenho essa cara, então se está me perguntando porque eu não estou rindo, é pelo fato de eu não ter nenhum idiota para mim rir.

- Calma Malfoy, eu só quis ajudar, não precisa vir com três pedras na mão – o moreno tinha que agir correto com o loiro, para não levar patada, mas até se divertia com o mau humor do outro – Se não quiser falar tudo bem... – deu por fim o moreno.

- ok Potter – eles estavam mais atrás do grupo nessa hora – Eu estou tendo pesadelos... – a voz do loiro parecia um sussurro – você sabe com quem.

- hum... já falou com o Lupin – perguntou o moreno.

- Como assim falar com o Lupin Potter! Por acaso ele parece ser minha baba? eu não vou chegar com nenhum probleminha a toa, como se fosse uma criançinha precisando de colo.

- Bom, então o que quer fazer? Vai continuar não dormindo direito, por causa da sua teimosia? Por favor malfoy, deixa de ser patético por um tempo e vê se pensa! – o moreno ficara irritado.

- Olha Potter, não precisa se preocupar comigo, ok! Deixa que eu me viro socinho, eu vou ter que fazer isso daqui pra frente! – o loiro tinha um olhar desolado.

- Escuta Malfoy, não é porque você não tem mais família, que você está socinho – o moreno falara baixo para que só ele escutasse.

- hamf – o loiro soltara um ar debochado – falas como se não fosse assim não é Potter! Quem liga pra mim Potter, quem? Pensa que tenho amigos como você, pra se preocuparem comigo? Os meus amigos nesse instante tão querendo me matar como o Lord das Trevas quer, eu estou só Potter, e me deixa assim... por favor!

O moreno nunca tinha visto malfoy falar assim, ele chegara a sentir pena, mas não queria sentir algo que ele nunca quer que sintam por ele, ele reconhecia esses sentimentos, ele já se sentira assim varias vezes, queria poder ajudar, mas ele não queria ser ajudado, o que ele poderia fazer então? Isso perturbava sua cabeça no momento.

* * *

Bom mas um capitulo concluido, com muito esforso digo de passagem, estive um pouco desestimulado por estar sem inspiração, mas mesmo assim quero agradecer aos que estão acompanhando a fic, digo que continuo por vocês, e desculpe demorar tanto pra postar e nunca ter um dia certo, mas é que eu ainda não me acertei direito com meu beta, digo em termo de horario, pois descobrir que a companhia dele é muito adoravel e por sinal desculpa mas como ele viajou ele acabou não betando esse cap, por isso ele deve conter certos errinhos, sorry! 

Quem quiser conversar comigo pode me adicionar no msn e se tiver alguma dica também estarei lah!

Agradeço aos que comentam como: **Markus Malfoy-Bloom**: Meu beta ficou furioso com você, hahaah.. mas valew o aviso, vou tentar melhorar na hora que digitar, pq os maiores erros sei que ele não poderá corrigir, valew assim mesmo! **Dark Silver Moon**: Amo seus coments, valew por mostrar as partes que gosta, o romance ta começando mesmo, mas estou planejando uma historia de amor bem complexas entre eles, não digo nem na hora de se apaixonarem mas sim em como lidar com o romance já que são tão complicados, porém irresistiveis, ahahahah...

Estou sentindo falta das reviews de : **Hermione Seixas**, **Srta. Jeh Slytherin** e**Carol Yuy** esqueceram da fics foi! Bom se continuarem a acompanhar por favor deixem seus reviews preciosos, hueuheheuehe... e brigado para os que acompanham, pois não tem nexo escrever para ninguem ler, e continurei escrevendo até que apenas um leia essa fic sem graça, huehueuheuhe.. Valew gente!


	5. Desejos Implícitos

**Estes personagem são emprestados pra mim poder escrever essa fics, sem fins lucrativos, eles pertecem a titia J.K. e a Warner Bros.

* * *

Capitulo 5:__****Desejos Implícitos!**

Capitulo 5: Capitulo 5: 

Harry havia acordado extremamente irritado nesse dia. Estava se sentindo mal e não conseguia dormir a dias. Fazia duas semanas que tinha ido à Hogsmeade, e desde isso andava brigando com tudo em com todos. Ele não sabia exatamente o que significava esse seu mau humor, mas desde então nem Rony nem Hermione falavam direito com o moreno. Quando ele estava nos "seus dias", eles perguntavam o porquê de tamanha irritação, mas nem ele mesmo conseguia responder, o que o deixava mais irritado.

As reuniões da Ordem estava sendo um modo do moreno descontar toda sua raiva. Lupin tinha acabado com as duplas e começado um novo treinamento, agora eles não lutavam com ninguém, apenas tentavam acertar uma espécie de bonecos que se moviam rapidamente pela sala, certamente enfeitiçados. O moreno quase destruía por completo os bonecos, que se recuperavam rapidamente, mas com todo mau humor descontado neles, eles ficavam mais lerdos. Rapidamente Lupin percebera que o moreno não estava bem.

- Harry, harry... Vá com calma, ok! – o professor o olhava assustado – isso é apenas um treinamento, não é pra você tentar matar os bonecos... Olhe você está um pouco alterado, não acha melhor ir descansar um pouco hoje? Deve estar estressado com tudo isso, com as reuniões... – o moreno fez menção de interromper, porém o professor continuou - vá clarear um pouco a mente, por favor! Antes que você acerte alguém.

O moreno percebera que tinha exagerado, e passou a mão pelos cabelos esvoaçados.

- Ok professor, eu entendo... Desculpe-me – olhava para o boneco quase destruído – eu vou andar um pouco, avise Rony e Hermione, por favor – o rapaz saiu da sala meio desconcertado.

Harry não percebera, mas um par de olhos azuis acinzentados o observava, até que o perdera quando o moreno saiu da sala.

Ele estava realmente estressado, muitas vezes não conseguia dormir pelo fato de ter pesadelos. A guerra estava aí e ele não conseguia esquecer isso, tinha medo de perder mais alguém, e isso o fazia ficar cada vez mais só, pois tinha medo de sentir coisas boas de novo, ele estava começando a cair em si... Estava com medo de viver, com todo o mundo caindo nas suas costas, ele era considerado "O Eleito", e tinha que arranjar um jeito de matar Voldemort. Não podia continuar assim, pois ele estava perdendo as forças com esses pensamentos. Isso o deixava extremamente estressado, mais até que o próprio malfoy o deixara há um tempo atrás. Ele ficava se perguntando como antes podia se estressar com coisas tão bobas, mas a verdade é que ele não se estressava, ele apenas se irritava com as idiotices do Malfoy, pois ele realmente era tudo que ele odiava, ele representava tudo que o moreno odiava, no seu jeito de agir com as pessoas, com seus preconceitos e com toda aquela arrogância.

Mas ele estava diferente agora, ele não mexia com mais ninguém, não expressava mais toda sua arrogância e todo seu preconceito. O moreno se perguntava se ainda existia tudo isso. Lembrou-se do que fez malfoy mudar, perder tudo, família, amigos e ainda ter que lutar pela própria sobrevivência... Ele achou que essa historia já conhecia, bom... A maior parte da vida de Harry foi isso. Sem que percebesse, não tinha ninguém além dos monstros que o criaram, depois percebeu que a cada ano tinha que lutar para sobreviver, e a cada dia ficava mais difícil, por isso achava que malfoy e ele tinham uma vida parecida agora.

"Caramba!", o moreno se surpreendera com a própria descoberta, de certa forma ele e Malfoy estavam no mesmo barco. Que ironia do destino, um menino que tinha tudo e de repente não ter mais nada, mas Harry ainda estava na vantagem, pois havia encontrado pessoas extremamente importantes em sua vida, como seus amigos. Agora malfoy realmente parecia que estava na pior, porque não tinha mais ninguém, e ainda assim, recusava ser ajudado - isso perturbava o moreno. "Mas ele ainda tem alguém... Krum" o moreno riu melancolicamente, pois nunca pensava que eles pudessem ser tão próximos, mas achava que o Malfoy sabia com quem andava. "Ele sabe escolher as suas amizades", pensou o moreno, se perdendo em pensamentos do tipo e logo não se permitia pensar mais nisso... Ele estava com ciúmes, e não queria enxergar o fato.

Estava caminhando para a torre de astronomia, queria provar de um vento fresco que levasse embora todos seus pensamentos.

Sentiu-se melhor quando respirou um ar menos denso e mais fresco. Ele sentia uma vontade imensa de se jogar daquela torre para poder se entregar ao vento e lembrou da sua Firebolt, ele não podia mais jogar Quadribol, mas isso não o iria impedir de dar umas voltas com ela, o único problema era que já estava tarde. Faria isso amanha, urgentemente, pois precisava daquilo. Por enquanto se contentava ficar parado com o vento bagunçando mais e mais seu cabelo bagunçado por natureza.

* * *

Draco olhava aquela porta preocupadamente. Havia percebido que Harry estava muito estranho essa semana, que ele discutia direto com seus amigos e que estava a beira de explodir. Estava se sentindo culpado por não falar direito com o garoto quando ele se mostrou disposto a ouvi-lo, a verdade é que estava com receio, não que ele não gostasse do outro, mas também não disse que gosta. A verdade era que tudo estava diferente agora, muitas vezes só conversava com krum, quando não estava ajudando Lupin, e o moreno estava ali para fazer companhia a ele, mesmo que fosse apenas às reuniões da Ordem ou num passeio a Hogsmeade. 

Parecia que - mesmo os dois não dando importância um pro outro - eles estavam até se dando bem. Draco percebia que o outro estava um pouco afastado dos amigos, já que o desengonçado e a sabe-tudo estavam namorando – ele fizera uma cara de nojo.

Os dois pareciam encontrar companhia juntos, mesmo que sem querer. "Bem já que estamos sozinhos, seria unir o útil ao agradável" pensou Draco, ficando sem acreditar no que dizia, mesmo assim, se permitiu continuar.

O loiro perdera seu sono muitas vezes com pesadelos em quais via sua mãe desesperada para que ele fugisse de casa antes que fosse pego, acordava assustado e agradecia a cada dia por ter seu próprio quarto, assim ninguém via suas lagrimas.

Ás vezes, Krum dormia em seu quarto jogando xadrez de bruxo ou algum jogo chato. Ele gostava mesmo era de jogar **"O que você faria?"**, um jogo que aprendera com seus antigos amigos sonserinos, mas precisava de mais gente e ele sentia falta das gargalhadas que a brincadeira lhe trazia. Ele gostava de Vitor pelo fato de ajudá-lo quando ele mais precisava e pelo fato de ser uma das únicas pessoas que ele costumava a ver sempre, uma pessoa conhecida e querida. Ele o acalmava, mas cada dia eles se viam menos.

Draco saiu da reunião, ainda pensativo e não esperou Krum desta vez. Ele estava com vontade de ir ver as estrelas, ia apenas pegar um binóculo velho que deixaram no seu quarto, antes mesmo daquilo ser um quarto, pensava consigo.

Quando chegara à sacada da torre, percebera que não estava sozinho.

- Ahh... Você está aqui é? – olhou surpreso ao ver o moreno jogado no chão, aproveitando o vento da noite – Não está muito tarde pra você? Deveria estar com seus amiguinhos. Se eu não me engano, a reunião acabou.

- Acredito que o seu horário seja o mesmo que o meu Malfoy, por que _você_ não está na cama? – o moreno o olhou com ligeira intriga.

- Tenho meus motivos Potter, vê se não se mete na minha vida, ok! – apesar de querer ficar conversando com o moreno, ele teimava em afrontá-lo.

- A sacada é bem grande para nós dois, Malfoy – o moreno falava cansado – mas se quiser eu posso ir pra evitar mais brigas – o moreno dera um olhar sincero para o outro, que desfez um pouco sua mascara de arrogância.

- Potter... – o loiro disse por fim, quando o moreno estava se levantando. Buscou fôlego e continuou – Não precisa ir, não estou com animo para brigar com ninguém hoje, muito menos com você.

- Que bom... – o moreno deixou escapar.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, Draco estava em pé na borda da sacada enquanto Harry estava sentado encostado na parede mais próxima. O moreno observava draco, que parecia desolado. Sua arrogância já havia separado ele de muitas pessoas - isso quase acontecera agora mesmo - mas o engraçado era que com Harry ele mudava e isso liberava um sorriso na boca fina do moreno.

- Até quando vai ficar me encarando? – Perguntou Draco sem esperar nenhuma resposta. O moreno rapidamente conteve o sorriso, e olhou para o loiro meio sem graça. Draco continuou – Posso me sentar ai? – ele apontou para o lado de Harry.

O moreno consentiu com a cabeça e agora olhava para o objeto na mão do outro.

- Isso é um binóculo? - Perguntou o moreno.

- Não exatamente, ele ta enfeitiçado pra aumentar em milhões de vezes, dá pra ver as estrelas perfeitamente... – o loiro deu um toque com a varinha e apareceu um tripé, que instantaneamente apoiou o binóculo o qual se alongou.

O loiro ocupou uma das lentes da agora luneta, e deixou sair alguns "wow" de maravilhado. O moreno o olhou, sentindo vontade de ocupar o outro lado da luneta.

- Quer tentar? – o loiro olhou para o moreno, que não escondeu sua surpresa – Pode ir, a gente reveza...

O moreno pôde constatar o motivo de tantos "wow". Ele mesmo se pegou de boca aberta. Simplesmente era surpreendente o modo como elas brilhavam tanto, no meio do nada.

- Saia Potter, vamos... Me deixa ver – o moreno se negou, e o loiro começou a empurra-lo.

- Espera Malfoy! Você tem que estragar com tudo nos melhores momentos, vamos! Isso dá pra dois – quando acabou de falar, percebeu que uma pele gelada tocou seu rosto. Ele ficara imóvel por um tempo e esquecera das estrelas, mas não tirou o rosto do contato que ele sentiu ser necessário no momento.

O moreno podia sentir a respiração do outro, apesar de Harry achar que sentia aversão ao loiro, ele se enganou, seu corpo pareceu não detectar nenhum protesto, mas sua mente dizia que ele devia se afastar. Após alguns minutos - que pareceram horas para harry - o outro tomou a iniciativa.

Eles não se olharam por um momento, e logo malfoy guardou os utensílios, depois o moreno caminhou ao local onde draco estava, antes de se sentar, e o loiro o seguiu.

- É incrível olhar o nada e encontrar um brilho inimaginável – falara o loiro.

- Na verdade, é incrível achar uma luz no meio do nada, da escuridão, sempre me pergunto se hoje, o nada não é o que a gente vive... Eu só não vejo a luz.

- Quando achar vê se me mostra – o loiro deu um sorriso de lado e continuou olhando para o céu estrelado.

- Por que não procuramos juntos? – o moreno se surpreendera com a própria pergunta, e resolveu não esperar resposta do outro.

- Por que não? – o loiro o olhou com um sorriso, que foi correspondido meio sem graça pelo moreno.

Nesse momento os dois olharam para o céu e conseguiram em pouco segundos ver uma estrela cadente, apesar da rapidez. Parece que os pedidos estavam implícitos nos rostos sorridentes com o acontecimento.

- Você viu? – perguntou o moreno.

- Ham, ham... Isso parece ser tão irreal – o loiro quase sussurrava, mas harry estava a uma distancia que podia ouvi-lo claramente.

Os dois ficaram parados ali por mais alguns minutos e acharam que já era hora de ir.

Algo acontecera naquela noite, e finalmente o destino de pessoas tão diferentes estavam sendo traçados. Harry se despediu de um Draco com anseios de ir dormir, mas o moreno estava muito atordoado com tudo que pensava no momento para perceber o outro. Despediram-se meio que obrigados a seguirem caminhos tão opostos, e finalmente Harry percebera que ele já se fora.

Ele adormeceu.

Draco estava com extremo medo de ter pesadelos, porém sentiu uma segurança repentina em poder dormir.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Aew! Valew as reviews galera! desculpa mais uma vez não ser responsavel com a atualização, é que simplemente começaram minhas aulas e esse ano eu to levando ligeramente a sériu! Convenio (ou 3° ano pra alguns) eu vou fazer vestibular no final do ano entam, é meio froide, mas não se preocupa que eu vou continuar com a fic.

Falando desse capitulo! bem o que vocês acharam? Foium capítulo que eu gostei de escrever, ele foi um pouco mais curto (bem mais curto, ehehehhe..) mas foi porque eu estava sem inspiração essa semana, mas achei bonitinho ele, e começa um pouco a minha fantasia na relação deles, heehhehe..

Espero que tenham gostado e respondendo os coments: **Dark Silver Moon, **que bom que você gostou do capítulo, realmente a relação deles é dificil, mas já ta melhorando né? Vai ficar melhor ainda no proximo capitulo, você vai, hehueueuheue.. Outra muito obrigado com a ajuda de vocês, realmente tem muitos errinhos imensos na fics, mas que eu to tentando sempre melhorar, espero que goste desse novo cap, **Carol Yuy, **to feliz por ter voltado a comentar na fic, e entendo que tenha se esquecido, eu mesmo me esqueço as vezes, o importante é que você continua gostando da fic! E bom pode adicionar o email da yahoo, esse é o meu msn passaport, hueuheeue... qualquer coisa nos falamos por lá, beijam! **Markus Malfoy-Bloom**, se você gostou das compras entam espero que tenha adorado o encontro na torre, huehueuhuhe.. Krum e Mione eu não curto muito, acho ele meio bruto para ela, bem que o meu Krum ta bem sensivel, mas é que ele conhece o draco des de criança (na minha fic), entam isso aproxima eles mais! **milinha-potter,** AHAM! eu sabia que estava certo, hueuheuue.. bem milinha é brincadeira, mas sinceramente que bom que gostou da minha fic, pois também gostei da sua, e espero que continue, o que achou desse capitulo, em? **Mr. Potter Malfoy**, Bom você é o melhor beta-amigo do mundo, huehueuhe.. Brigado por betar mais um capitulo pra mim Nesh, e realmente você é suspeito pra falar, heuuheueeh...!

E Claro para quem esta lendo a fic agora, não esqueça de me deixar um recadinho, zinho que seja isso me deixara IMENSAMENTE FELIZ! heheheheh... Isso vale para todos, ses não sabem o prazer que é receber uma review! Abraços para todos, e até o proximo capítulo!


	6. Estrela Cadente

Estes personagens não me pertecem, a titia J.K. teve a brilhante ideia de fazelos para me causar momentos felices em ler seus livros! bla.. bla.. bloom! chega de enrolação!

**obs:.** Fics Slash! Quem não curte pode aperta o botão voltar la em cima, e quem acha bakana fique e aproveite!

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Estrela Cadente**

Draco acordou extremamente bem, ele tinha tido uma noite como nunca mais tivera, não sonhara com sua mãe, muito menos acordara assustado. Ele deu um sorriso preguiçoso quando olhou para a porta do banheiro que Dumbledore havia mandado construir no quarto, simplesmente era perfeito não ter que andar até o banheiro mais próximo para que pudesse tomar um banho decente.

Demorou a se levantar e foi para o banho, sentiu um calafrio ao entrar em contato com a água gelada, mas isso não era o suficiente para lhe chatear no momento.

Não demorou a descer para tomar café, ele estava pensando em muitas coisas no caminho até o salão principal. As lembranças da última noite ainda lhe arrancavam sorrisos tímidos, parou por ai, pois logo que entrou no salão, seus olhos procuraram por um garoto desleixado e com lindos olhos verdes, de maneira incontrolável.

Não o encontrou. Isso o fez se perguntar se tinha levantado cedo demais, ou se algo poderia ter acontecido com harry, mas... "Desde quando me preocupo com o potter, em?", ele tentou controlar seus pensamentos, mas foi em vão: "E se por sua causa, ele pegou alguma doença por estar até tarde da noite vendo as estrelas, e hoje ele amanheceu na enfermaria?" "Pare Draco, isso é um absurdo, pare! Potter está bem, ele só deve ter dormido um pouco, deixe de ser uma garotinha preocupada", estava travando uma batalha consigo mesmo.

Resolveu parar de pensar, então se concentrou no seu café, era mais seguro...

* * *

Harry notava que o dia estava bonito hoje, inconscientemente deixou escapar um sorriso preguiçoso para o sol que iluminava o dormitório e levantou-se rápido, pois tinha que acordar Rony. O que se tornou uma missão impossível, rapidamente abortada pelo menino que sobreviveu.

Desistindo, foi para seu banho e percebeu quão gostoso seria muito passar o dia naquela água deliciosa. Harry era fascinado pela água, pelo vento, pela chuva, apesar de gostar do sol da manha achava um dia nublado algo extremamente belo e quando chovia, mais belo ainda. Com esses pensamentos prolongou seu banho e por fim saiu para tentar mais uma vez chamar o amigo.

Aos resmungos, o ruivo se levantou e caminhou para o banheiro enquanto o moreno se arrumava cuidadosamente lembrando o que acontecera na noite passada. Ele tinha sonhado com isso, um sonho que não o perturbou, mas era estranho... Estranho não. Diferente... Era diferente sonhar com Malfoy sem que houvesse chutes e socos, mas ele não deixou que isso o perturbasse por muito tempo, pois lembrar do loiro o fazia ficar impaciente, e a demora do amigo no banho estava o irritando. Tudo que ele sentia era uma vontade incontrolável de ir para o salão principal, e tentava convencer a si mesmo que era apenas fome.

Os dois amigos desceram e se encontraram com Hermione, ela deu um beijo no namorado e um "bom dia" para o moreno o qual retribuiu com um sorriso não tão casual para uma comum manhã, porém a garota apenas observou a felicidade matinal do moreno.

Quando chegaram ao salão, o moreno logo encontrou olhos claríssimos o observando e deu um sorriso que significava um caloroso "bom dia", e o loiro meio encabulado retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça.

Harry estava um pouco desatento com tudo que estavam falando no café, mas estava certo que era algo sobre a ordem. As palavras iam e vinham cada vez que sentia que estava sendo observado, pois queria muito encontrar aqueles olhos, mas não se permitiu olhá-los sentindo-se tão inseguro, realmente não sabia os sentimentos que iriam surgir se olhasse para Malfoy naquele momento, talvez apenas fosse perguntar por que o olhava tanto, mas não precisava saber o porquê disso.

Quase no final do café da manha, Harry recebeu um bilhete de uma coruja e estranhou o papel pequeno com letras já conhecidas, era de Mcgonagall.

"_Sr. Potter, Sra. Granger e Sr. Weasley peço-lhes que compareçam à sala da diretoria antes do início das aulas, tenho algo á falar com vocês"._

_Obs.: Estrela Cadente_

_Diretora Minerva Mcgonagall_

Harry estranhou a pressa com que ela pediu para que eles fossem a sua sala, e entendia como um assunto da Ordem, Urgente. Avisou os amigos do comunicado, e seguiram para a sala da diretora.

Até estar perto da entrada da sala, Harry não percebera que havia um certo loiro pegando o mesmo caminho que ele, até que pararam em frente à estátua de pedra e eles se encontraram.

- O que está fazendo aqui Malfoy? – perguntou o ruivo, com aquele tom desaforado de sempre, quando se dirigia ao garoto.

Antes mesmo que o loiro pudesse responder o moreno falou:

- Te chamaram também? – o moreno o olhou serenamente.

O loiro ficou um pouco sem ação, mas enfim concedeu com a cabeça e um mero "Sim".

Subiram então os quatro, e Harry ficava cada vez mais intrigado com o motivo de Malfoy ser chamado. Talvez fosse algo relacionado com a Horcrux que ele tinha trazido, ou algo sobre a família dele, mas se realmente fosse dificilmente Mcgonagall pediria para que todos comparecessem, mas achou melhor esperar que a diretora mesmo o dissesse.

- Professora Mcgonagall? – hermione deu três leves toques na porta.

Ouviram um "Podem entrar" meio abafado pela porta ainda entreaberta, então todos entraram.

- Hum... Acredito que estejam se perguntando o motivo de todos estarem aqui – Mcgonagall olhava sério pra os quatro, então decidiu prosseguir já que indignação era evidente nos rostos confusos.

- Sr. Malfoy, analisamos o objeto que nos entregou, ainda não conseguimos destruí-lo pelo simples fato de estar altamente protegido, mas saiba que estamos muito perto – a diretora fez uma pausa e continuou – Nós pesquisamos e encontramos um registro em Hogwarts, e ele nos fala de um objeto que, incrivelmente, nem Dumbledore sabia que existia.

A professora fez uma pausa e observou os olhares intrigados, mas continuou - O brasão de Hogwarts foi diversas vezes reproduzido em prata, ouro e etc., mas apenas duas vezes ele foi feito por todos os integrantes fundadores da escola reunidos, e gravado em um material não muito conhecido por vocês: O Ouro Branco, um ouro mágico que era muito usado antigamente, e hoje está em desuso, por sua raridade.

- Existiam apenas duas reproduções desse brasão num material tão precioso, uma foi perdida logo após eles a fazerem, outra está no salão principal da escola, como todos podem ver. Acreditamos que essa outra peça que foi perdida ainda exista, pelo fato de encontrarmos um relato de algo parecido, circulando no comércio ilegal bruxo, e identificamos o comprador, isso foi há 20 anos atrás... Tom Riddle, ele comprou o objeto e logo depois fundou seu bando, conhecidos como _Comensais da Morte_.

- Professora? – hermione esperava Mcgonagall acabar para finalmente perguntar.

- Sim, senhorita Granger?

- Como Tom pôde comprar algo do tipo, não seria muito caro? E por que só agora identificaram a compra desse objeto?

- Senhorita, não tínhamos os registros de compra e venda de objetos do mercado ilegal, então só tivemos essa informação agora pelo fato de encontrarmos um monte de registros na B&B, pois fizemos uma patrulha surpresa no local e encontramos artigos valiosíssimos, que foram entregues ao Ministério. Acreditamos que Tom tenha utilizado sua incrível capacidade de persuasão para adquirir o objeto.

- Vocês já encontraram alguma pista do objeto? – a garota perguntou mais uma vez.

- Estamos procurando, e podem ficar tranqüilos que assim que soubermos de maiores informações eu irei informar a todos vocês, porém eu os chamei aqui por um motivo mais importante. No final do dia vocês irão para a sede da Ordem, nós estamos em um novo local, e iremos sair de Hogsmeade, estejam avisados. Peço que saiam em duplas e não em grupos de quatro, um professor irá acompanhar vocês. Potter, leve sua capa e se precisar use-a. Podem ir para a aula de vocês, e ás sete horas em ponto, quero todos prontos, no mesmo local que entraram para buscar o Sr. Malfoy e Sr. Krum.

Os amigos se olharam, e se perguntaram quem iria com Malfoy, a resposta foi quase que imediata, e Harry não ficou surpreso com tudo.

Apenas com olhares, eles sabiam que a conversa havia se encerrado.

Os três saíram, e harry deixou os amigos irem à frente:

- Posso ir com você? – perguntou o moreno.

- Vocês tiraram no _zerinho ou um_, ou foi um sacrifício vindo da sua parte? – o loiro o olhava serio.

- Como assim? Eu quis vim com você!

- Sei. Pensa que eu sou idiota Potter, mas eu tenho olhos, ok? Tudo bem, já q eu também não tenho escolha.

- Incrível como certas coisas nunca mudam, idiota! – o moreno deixou pra trás um Draco Malfoy abobado.

- Potter, espere, espere! – o loiro apressou o passo.

- Olha, se você quer ver desse modo não tem problema Malfoy, eles realmente me empurraram para você, mas eu poderia muito bem ter recusado, mas não o fiz, e não vou pedir para que você acr...

- Eu acredito! – o loiro olhou nos olhos do moreno e seu olhar estremeceu querendo se recompor – eu acredito em você, não precisa me explicar mais nada, ok! Eu vou fazer o "sacrifício" de ir contigo – a ultima parte o loiro fez questão de ser o mais irônico possível, para não criar mais nenhum ar de irritação entre eles.

- Ok então, te pego as 6:45 – o moreno falou rindo, e o loiro o olhou como se fosse insultado.

- Potter, não vai abusando não, isso não é um encontro – os dois riram.

- Sei que você quer se fazer de difícil, mas você já concordou e não pode mais voltar atrás – o loiro passara a mão pelo cabelo do moreno, bagunçando-o (o qual já era bagunçado por natureza) enquanto ele falava.

Os dois seguiram caminhos oposto dessa vez, já que o loiro ainda tinha que pegar seu material e seguir para uma aula diferente da do moreno.

* * *

O dia correu incrivelmente rápido, essa seria umas das únicas sextas-feiras que os amigos não compareceriam à reunião da Ordem e buscaram se aprontar cedo. As seis e quarenta, Rony e Harry esperavam hermione pacientemente na sala comunal da Grifinória.

- O que você foi falar com o Malfoy? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Nada de importante, apenas que iríamos juntos hoje.

- Hum... Você está bem Harry?

- Hum? Como assim? Pareço doente? – o moreno o olhou indignado.

- De certa forma sim. Nem reclamou quando te jogamos o Malfoy, consegue conversar com ele, o que houve? Ta tentando arrancar alguma informação dele? O que você está tramando? Desconfia de algo?

- O Que? Rony não! Eu não desconfio de nada do malfoy, só estou tentando ser mais civilizado com ele, não temos mais motivos para ficarmos brigando feito criancinhas do primeiro ano!

- Como assim Harry? Estamos falando de Malfoy, ok! O menino que sempre odiamos desde que entramos aqui, o menino que sempre fez a gente se meter em um monte de confusões. Ele não tem o mínimo respeito por ninguém, ele é um bastardo mimado que só por que perdeu tudo, pensa que esquecemos tudo o que ele fez! – o ruivo estava chegando aos berros.

- Olha Rony, não fala assim. Você não sabe o que é não ter nada, ok! Você não sabe o que é não ter ninguém, não ter pais, não ter família, ele realmente não é um novo Malfoy, mas pelo menos está bem melhor de como era, além de que hoje, ele está do nosso lado, entenda isso! – o moreno olhava sério para o ruivo, se tinha uma coisa que o desgastava, era discutir o assunto "Malfoy" com o amigo.

O ruivo respirou fundo, apreciou o nada por um momento e finalmente olhou para o moreno mais uma vez:

- Ok... Harry, só não esqueça de quem ele realmente é, isso ele nunca vai poder apagar. Cuidado Harry. Entendo que encontre algumas semelhanças com ele agora que ele está passando por isso, eu sei que você entende o que é estar só, mas você não está só! E você é bem diferente dele, e você sabe disso! – o ruivo falou serenamente.

O Moreno o olhou e ficou extremamente surpreso com a reação do amigo, talvez não percebesse, mas Rony também mudara, apesar das suas palavras não o confortarem elas estavam certas, e estava orgulhoso por o amigo ter lhe dito tudo isso, pois isso demonstrava que se preocupa com ele, e Harry sentia-se bem com essa preocupação. Não o sufocava, apenas o orientava. Teve que admitir que o amigo estava mais maduro.

Agora, pensava em Malfoy. Ele acreditava nele, e ele também acreditava que estivesse mudando, lógico que nunca se esqueceria tudo o que o loiro aprontara para que ele se desse mal, "_mas agora tudo estava diferente...". _Essas palavras mexiam com Harry. Mas o que estava diferente de verdade? Bom, a situação toda estava mudada. Malfoy, ele, as Horcruxes. Mas por algum motivo isso não era tudo._ "O que mais estava diferente?"_ Se perguntou.

Hermione chegou, e notou o clima estranho, preferiu não falar nada, depois conversaria com o ruivo. Então seguiram para o local que a diretora havia marcado, enquanto que Harry tinha ido buscar Malfoy.

**Continua...**

* * *

Mais capitulo ai pra voces? oq vocês acharam! Bem o Rony mudou muito, oq acharam? eu gosto do rony maduro, huehuehuehehuehuee... 

Valew as reviews! Agradeço a **Ma-chan2,** **Dark Silver Moon, ****Carol Yuy** (Linda eu já tenho beta, o Mr. Potter Malfoy, huehuehueue.. mas muito obrigado por se candidatar! e espere, pois o slash vai demorar ainda, huehueuhue..), **milinha-potter** (bom menina, o Draco ainda não tem nada com o Krum (ainda, hueuheuheu..), ele só é muito amigo dele, por o krum se uma das unicas lembranças dele, tipo o krum era meio q da familia, as familias deles eram unidas e tal, por esse motivo eles possuem mais afinidades! entendeu! beijim) e **Mr. Potter Malfoy** (muito obrigado por beta mais um cap. amigo!).

Até a proxima galera, e não esqueçam de comentarem o que acharam do cap.!


	7. A Base

**Estes personagens não me pertecem, a titia J.K. teve a brilhante ideia de fazelos para me causar momentos felices em ler seus livros! bla.. bla.. bloom! chega de enrolação!**

**obs:. Fics Slash! Quem não curte pode aperta o botão voltar la em cima, e quem acha bakana fique e aproveite!**

* * *

**Capitulo Sete: A Base**

"Espero que ele já esteja pronto" Frases se formavam na cabeça de um moreno que odiava esperar. "Do jeito que ele é lerdo, vou ter que esperar muito ainda. Espero que pelo menos já tenha tomado banho. Ainda bem que já estou perto, tomara que não o encontre de toalha!" o moreno estava na frente da porta de Malfoy e ficou um pouco excitado antes de abri-la. "Imagina se ele estiver de toalha" o moreno pôs a mão na boca, "ou pior sem ela" ele não acreditava que estava pensando nisso. Deu um sorriso maroto pra si mesmo, "Acho melhor bater. Ele pode não gostar que eu entre sem avisar". Duas batidas na porta e um loiro abriu.

- Merlim, como você demorou! – o loiro o olhava incrédulo – o que você tem?

O moreno ainda estava atordoado pelos seus pensamentos insanos e pela agilidade do loiro em se arrumar.

- Bem... Nada. Vamos?

- Potter, você ta muito estranho! Vamos...

O dois seguiram o corredor escura sem dizer muita coisa, até avistarem o local onde deveriam encontrar um professor, e lá estava Lupin.

- Professor, é o senhor que irá nos levar para a sede? – perguntou o moreno.

- Aham... O casal já se adiantou com Ninfadora, então vamos nos apressar também, não podemos chegar muito tarde, provavelmente dormirão lá essa noite.

- Como assim? Não trouxemos roupas nem nada, por que não avisaram? – agora quem falara foi o loiro.

- Não se preocupe Sr. Malfoy temos tudo que vocês precisam lá. Lembre-se, ela é uma base, caso algum dia precisem ir pra lá urgente terão tudo que precisam.

O moreno o olhou com cara de riso, e o loiro o beliscou quando o professor virou pra abrir a entrada da passagem. Harry teve de se conter para não gritar, e começaram os cochichos.

- Ai (disse o moreno bem baixo).. Não tenho culpa da sua falta de inteligência, malfoy – o moreno continuou com um sorriso maroto – Sinto não dar tempo para você levar suas coisas – o moreno continuava a rir, e o outro o olhava ironicamente irritado.

- Cuidado Potter, posso ser muito mais perigoso. Imagina quando você estiver dormindo, o que posso fazer com um garoto inconsciente? – o loiro o olhava malévolo e sacana.

- Você não teria coragem malfoy – o moreno o olhou chocado.

- Não tenha tanta certeza potter. Mas por que todo esse medo? Tem medo que eu toque partes suas que você não goste? Ou pior, tem medo que eu me decepcione com o que eu ver? – o loiro quase ria do que falava, mas continuou sério atrás do moreno, já estavam a caminho do túnel e o professor ia mais a frente.

- Meninos andem mais rápido, ou não chegaremos para o jantar – o professor os apressou.

- Malfoy seu cretino, não vou deixar que chegue perto de mim! A verdade é que estou chocado com sua mente perversa. Já sabia que você não pensa em nada que preste só não sabia o quão podre era esse lixo.

Agora o loiro estava sério, será que o outro o estava levando a serio? Que ridículo. Era só brincadeira, que historia é essa de não chegar mais perto? Harry amaldiçoou a si mesmo por ter falado isso

- Potter, potter... Era só brincadeira, idiota. Não tenho interesse de chegar perto das suas partes intimas, não me leve a sério.

O moreno se virara para o loiro e falara:

- Serio! Então quando te levarei a sério? E qual as suas intenções comigo? – Logo depois que saíram essas palavras, o próprio moreno corou e pasmou com o que tinha dito. Na verdade o que aquilo realmente significava? Que frases ambíguas.

O loiro ficou tão pasmo quanto o moreno, só que ao modo malfoy. Sutilmente ele voltou com sua mascara de frieza, e respondeu cuspindo o máximo de desprezo que conseguia.

- Você SE acha, não é Potter? Acha que eu sempre tive interesse em você não é? Acha que eu vivo correndo atrás da sua atenção... Olha Potter, você pra mim não é nada! Ouviu bem, Nada! Eu não tenho interesse em você, e aquilo era uma brincadeira, mas sabe quando deve me levar a serio? Agora! – o loiro passou a frente nessa hora, escorando e deixando pra trás um moreno confuso e estático.

O que essas palavras significavam? Por que pequenas coisas refletiam em algo tão intenso entre eles dois? E por que se importava com tudo isso? Afinal, malfoy acabara de dizer que ele não significava _nada_ pra ele, e era exatamente isso que ele significava também pra o moreno, pelo menos era isso que ele pensava, estava tão confuso no momento. Continuou o caminho com mais um aviso de Lupin pedindo pra se apressar, já que o loiro estava bem atrás do professor e ele estava muito mais longe.

Logo avistaram a saída do túnel e Lupin falou:

- Vocês sabem aparatar certo? – o professor olhou para os garotos.

- Sim – só o moreno respondeu.

- Malfoy? – o professor o olhou atencioso, esperando por uma resposta.

- Bem... Com tudo que aconteceu ano passado, eu não tive tempo de fazer o teste e nem de treinar pra falar a verdade – o loiro corara um pouco de vergonha.

- Bem, formem um circulo, vou tentar aparatar nós três, já que ninguém sabe o local ainda... Mas vamos ter que providenciar aulas pra você malfoy, aparatar é fundamental para qualquer bruxo – o loiro concordou com o professor e logo os garotos seguraram a mão do professor, e se encaram por um instante antes de finalmente apertarem a mão um do outro.

Quando se tocaram, ficaram calados e os dois tentaram desviar seus olhares discretamente corados, e o professor apenas se concentrou nessa hora. Logo eles sentiram tudo girar e como se eles estivessem sendo sugados por um funil.

A primeira coisa que eles viram fora um grande castelo, com cores claras e os tijolos da cor bege. Eles ficaram maravilhados com o castelo, tinham aparatado bem na frente do portão de madeira. Lupin se adiantou e bateu na porta, enquanto os meninos, sem perceberem, ainda estavam de mãos dadas até se darem conta e largarem bruscamente, o que deixou os dois levemente corados.

O professor os observava muito e ficava intrigado com cada toque deles, com cada ação, cada discussão. Os semblantes deles expressavam algo mais além de raiva um pelo outro, isso o intrigava.

Logo todos entraram e encontraram uma hermione entretida com os quadros da sala de entrada. A sala era ampla e bem decorada, fazendo do castelo, muito diferente da antiga base deles, pois ele passava paz e alegria talvez pelas cores das paredes ou pela decoração aconchegante. Existiam várias janelas que davam para a imensa área gramada ao redor do castelo.

Harry se perguntava como um castelo desses poderia servir de base, pois seria muito fácil encontrá-lo, pelo tamanho, mas tinha certeza que tinha muita magia envolvida nisso...

Draco rapidamente se empolgou com um retrato de um mago Sonserino muito famoso, ele representava toda nobreza e inteligência sonserina.

- Ele é fantástico não é! – surgia uma voz feminina atrás do loiro que ele nem se preocupou de quem seria.

- Se é.. – respondeu o loiro – Ele realmente é um orgulho para todos nós, fez coisas que nenhum outro bruxo já tinha feito.

- Ele ajudou a aperfeiçoar as normas de segurança que separam bruxos e trouxas, foi um grande filósofo com uma tese que dizia que não existem diferenças entre bruxo e trouxas, apenas um gene que determina se ele iria ou não possuir dons mágicos – a menina nem respirava direito, apenas suspirava entre suas palavras.

- E nem por isso perdeu sua nobreza, ele realmente foi um cara e tanto... Hei.. – o loiro olhou finalmente para sua costa e encontrou uma garota ainda admirando o quadro – Granger... Não sabia que admirava a nobreza bruxa.

- Admiro todos que sabem usar sua inteligência malfoy, eu que não sabia que você poderia admirar alguém que possui filosofia tão apurada.

- Você não me conhece Granger...

- Realmente não, mas estou feliz por saber que você não é totalmente ignorante.

O loiro riu por uns instantes, e finalmente falou.

- Parece que encontramos algo em comum, em Granger? Quem diria? – o loiro continuou rindo, mas a conversa dos dois foi interrompida por um ruivo nervoso.

- O que faz perto da minha namorada Malfoy?

- Não se preocupe _Wesley, _eu só estou trocando noções de bom gosto com a Granger, não tente entender, você não vai conseguir.

Nesse momento Lupin chamara todos para adentrarem o castelo, mostrar os compartimentos, o castelo em geral, e por fim mostrar aonde iriam se hospedar.

- Rony e Hermione ficam nesse quarto, já temos algumas peças de roupas e o que precisarem. O banheiro é logo no final do corredor.

Harry, Draco e Lupin andaram mais um pouco e só depois da fala do professor perceberam o óbvio.

- Vocês dois vão dormir aqui, suas coisas já estão no quarto também.

- O que? – os dois meninos falaram juntos, espantando o professor.

- Bem garotos, esse é um dos únicos quartos que sobraram – apesar do castelo ser imenso, eles se perguntavam quantas pessoas iriam dormir ali hoje – e tenho uma péssima noticia para vocês! – os dois o olharam com a pergunta "essa já não é suficiente" – Nesse quarto só tem uma cama de casal, sinto muito... A menos que alguém queira dormir no chão? Coisa que eu não aconselho por ser extremamente gelado. Bom, eu espero que se ajeitem, afinal a cama é imensa.

Bocas e caras no chão, eles simplesmente ficaram imóveis, sem direito a resposta nem retruca, eles não conseguiam falar nada, e se aproveitando disso o professor se retirou.

- O jantar sai daqui a meia hora, se quiserem tomar banho, ou se arrumarem, aproveitem! – com essas palavras o professor deixou os dois garotos no quarto.

Os dois não conseguiram se olhar, e evitaram isso ao máximo. Draco deu uma olhada no guarda-roupa e encontrou algumas peças de roupas lá, algumas dele e outras supostamente do Moreno.

Logo o loiro foi à cama e levantou o travesseiro, encontrou dois lençóis, um azul e um verde combinando com as cores da cama. Finalmente falou.

- Você dorme daquele lado, o esquerdo é meu – ele escolhera o lado da cor verde dos lençóis.

- E por que você escolhe os lados? – o moreno o olhava com total ironia.

- Por que eu quero! – o loiro falou por fim.

- Como assim? Eu fico com o lado esquerdo – o moreno se jogou na cama perto de Draco que estava em pé do lado da cama do lado esquerdo.

- Potter sai daí, você está amarrotando o lençol do meu lado da cama.

- Nossa! Como esse lado da cama é gostoso, la-la-la-la.. – o moreno debochava da cara do outro.

O loiro finalmente se jogou em cima do outro e começou a empurrá-lo da cama, enquanto o outro quando estava à beira da cama. Ele virava o corpo e passava por cima do loiro, invertendo os papeis de empurrado e empurrador.

- Ai, potter eu vou te pegar seu...

Entre gritos e empurrões, os dois bagunçaram toda a cama, até que Malfoy, na beira da cama, se jogara por cima do moreno, só que desta vez ele já estava prevenido. O moreno segurou seus braços, com isso os dois garotos se viam cara a cara, nariz a nariz, um sentindo o coração do outro, a respiração do outro.

Harry nunca tinha se encontrado em uma situação tão constrangedora, apesar de aquilo ser apenas uma brincadeira, porque era tão constrangedora? E por que estava brincando com malfoy? Ele apenas pensava o quão o outro garoto era belo, possuía uma pele macia, as bochechas rosadas. Sentia seu nariz tocando o do outro, ate que o mesmo desviou um pouco o rosto. Agora estavam mais perto. Harry deixara de apertar o braço do outro e sua mão desviara do braço e fora para sua cintura depois suas costas, deixando apenas o braço de draco apoiado à cama os separando, o qual ele já não tinha certeza de estar tão firme. Não perdiam o olhar um do outro, desviavam-se por segundos quando ao analisar o rosto do outro. Harry sentia algo estranho, uma vontade estranha, sua boca parecia tão macia, será que ele deveria...? Será que poderia provar dessa maciez?

O loiro o olhava como se nunca o tivesse visto, e a verdade era essa, ele nunca olhara harry dessa forma como agora, tão próximo. Estava observando como tinha olhos tão lindos, como seu peito o aquecia e o confortava. Por impulso, havia aproximado seu rosto ao seu ponto de atração: a boca do outro. Sentia as mãos do outro se afrouxando e percorrendo sua cintura e por fim suas costas. O loiro não conseguia mais se sustentar, seus braços foram ficando cada vez mais pesados e ele estava cedendo cada vez mais. Não sabia se era pela atraente boca do outro ou se era pelo seu próprio peso que o estava cansando, até que finalmente cedeu, e abaixou o rosto um pouco, apoiando sua cabeça no peito do outro, ouvia o coração do outro acelerado, e não conseguia controlar o seu.

Nenhum dos dois interrompeu esse momento. Quando draco cedeu, por um instante o moreno fechou os olhos, pronto para ceder ao contato dos seus lábios, porém não aconteceu, e ele se conformou em sentir apenas a cabeça do outro em seu peito, isso o deixou sem reação por um momento e levantou suas mãos, ate que elas encontraram o conforto nos cabelos sedosos do loiro.

**Continua...**

* * *

Desta vez sei que estrapolei meus limites, mas é q sinceramente a falta de reviews me desanimou de inicio, mas depois percebi que eu gosto dessa fics, é a primeira que eu faço sem desistir e ja que eu ja estou aqui, quero continua-la, sem depender agora dos reviews, quem quiser comentar e falar o que achou blz! mas quem não quiser sem problem, heheheh... 

Bem o q acharam desse cap em! (isso n é preciso ser respondido n, mas é q eu sou louco e falo sozinho! isso é verdade mesmo!) Eu vou começar a adiantar a historia, mas n espera um fim também tao cedo n, tem muita agua pra rolar entre eles e na historia, heheueuhe... Sabadaço talvez sera o dia que eu poste, por ser o unico dia que eu tenho "livre" mais ou menos, mas é o dia da madrugada na net mesmo, mas eu vou demorar mais pra escrever os cap mesmo, pq como disse to no convenio (pra algumas cidades isso é 3° ano) e agora que começou a apertar mesmo, to pra fikar louco so com a primeira semana de volta a tarde e cursos de tudo quando é tipo, mas enfim! Brigado para os que deixaram reviews, brigado ao meu Beta maravilhoso que se deu bem em fisica, huehueuhe.. Parabens amigo! e espero que tenham gostado, escrevo essa fics de coraçao e mente, hueuhue.. Beijos pra todos!


	8. A Sala Reservada

Estes personagens não me pertecem, a titia J.K. teve a brilhante ideia de fazelos para me causar momentos felices em ler seus livros! bla.. bla.. bloom! chega de enrolação!

**obs:.** Fics Slash! Quem não curte pode aperta o botão voltar la em cima, e quem acha bakana fique e aproveite!

* * *

_"Percebo a tua necessidade. Quero lhe ser útil. Mas essa aproximação pode ser ruim._

_Fazemos-nos bem. Mas não o necessário. Estamos nos enganando?_

_Tudo acontece. __O mundo gira em torno de nós. Mas não estamos prontos. Será que nossa hora ainda não chegou?_

_Buscamos a felicidade. Estamos vazios. __E... Não nos notamos._

_Observo-te, __Quero-te, Não aceito"._

* * *

Capitulo Oito: A Sala Reservada 

O jantar foi servido ás 8:00h porque alguns se atrasaram. Todos estavam muito falantes e a mesa estava cheia. Muitas pessoas desconhecidas, e para os mais novos integrantes, mais rostos novos que conhecidos.

Eles jantaram rápido, pois fora um dia cansativo e a caminhada no túnel longa. Foram para uma sala de estar mais reservada, enquanto os integrantes da Ordem conversavam mais adentro do castelo em uma sala mais ampla. Os meninos seriam informados depois, o melhor era que eles fossem privados dessa primeira discussão, pois muitas pessoas não confiavam em dar suas informações a um bando de adolescentes, porém uma minoria sabia muito bem do que eles eram capazes. Por outro lado, Lupin havia pensado em poupá-los, já que tinham acabado de chegar ao castelo, então no dia seguinte, mais descansados, eles conversariam melhor e estariam a par de todas as novas informações.

- Eles estão conversando há horas... – a garota deu uma olhada para todos que estavam na sala, até parar em um Draco Malfoy, em frente da estante, procurando um livro - Rony por que você não vai à cozinha pegar um copo de leite pra mim, por favor? – a garota o olhou fazendo bico.

O moreno estava deitado em um sofá de frente ao local que a amiga estava sentada, e ali continuou, enquanto a mesma se levantou e foi falar com o loiro.

- O que está procurando, Malfoy? – a garota perguntou descontraída, sem muito interesse.

- Bem Granger, apesar de não ser da sua conta – o loiro fez uma pausa - eu estou procurando algum livro sobre Silver Hungstein (o famoso filósofo Sonserino)... – o loiro continuou atento a cada livro que passava a mão, tinha livros muito interessantes nessa biblioteca, concluía por fim.

- Hum... Quer ajuda? – a menina o olhou esperando uma resposta, apesar da cara de assustado que o loiro fez.

- Bom... Quatro olhos procurando é melhor que dois... Olhe na da direita que eu procuro na prateleira esquerda.

O loiro recebeu um _ok_ como resposta e assim começaram a procurar. Harry permaneceu jogado no sofá, perguntando-se se não estava dormindo, e se aquilo não era uma ilusão, ele ficou chocado com a cena, mas resolveu não falar nada, era bom ver eles juntos em algo, pelo menos não estavam se matando e isso tranqüilizava o moreno.

O sofá estava incrivelmente confortável, o fez relaxar e lembrar de coisas boas, como o momento que teve antes do jantar com Malfoy. "É... foi bom" pegava-se dizendo, mas por que achava bom ficar abraçado com malfoy numa cama? Por quê? Ele realmente não sabia, ou não queria saber. Fora apenas _bom_, e ele queria de novo, só não sabia se teria oportunidade, já que logo que levantaram tudo pareceu ficar estranho, tudo tinha ficado _frio_, tinha voltado ao _normal!_

O loiro já estava cabisbaixo, não achara o livro que queria ou nenhum outro que ele pudesse ler rapidamente, durante sua estadia no castelo.

- É Malfoy, acho que não tem livros sobre ele aqui, poderíamos perguntar ao Lupin ou pra Mcgonagall se tem algo mais do Silver H. O que você acha?

- Deixa pra lá Granger, eu procuro em Hogwarts mesmo, mas... Obrigado... Pela ajuda. – a garota ficou tão surpresa quanto o moreno, que observava tudo de longe, porém ele decidiu permanecer com seus olhos fechados, e apenas deixou sair um sorriso meia boca de seus lábios.

O loiro finalmente saiu da estante e voltou para o sofá, jogando as pernas do moreno no chão. O outro teimava em voltá-las para o colo do loiro, até que o próprio cedeu aos caprichos do moreno que não deixou de se fazer de dorminhoco.

- Você é muito abusado garoto, não vai se acostumando não. – logo após a fala do loiro o outro solta um ronco de brincadeira, contrariando-o.

- Esperem aqui que eu vou ver o que aconteceu com o meu leite! – a garota falou irônica.

Os dois garotos não se mexeram, o moreno continuou fingindo que dormia enquanto o outro se entretia com suas mãos, que nunca pareceram tão interessantes. Até que o outro começou a se mover no sofá, mudará de posição. Agora sua cabeça estava apoiada no colo do loiro. O outro levantara o braços de um modo assustado, mas abaixou-os apoiando-os no sofá.

O moreno continuou a ficar inquieto no colo do outro, porém o loiro segurou seu rosto com as mãos, e prendeu as bochecha do moreno, sussurrando.

- Engraçadinho, sei que não está dormindo... Não precisa fazer essa cara de bobo não, ok!

- Uhum... – O loiro afrouxa sua mão nas bochechas do moreno, para que ele, pelo menos conseguisse falar.

O moreno desta vez conduziu a mão direita do outro, que ainda estava no seu rosto, para que tocasse sua pele novamente.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

_(E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocar você)_

'Cause I know that you feel me some how

_(Pois eu sei que você me sente de algum modo)_

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

_(Você é o mais próximo que eu ficarei do paraíso)_

And I don't want to go home right now

_(E eu não quero ir para casa agora mesmo)_

E assim começou a sentir a mão do outro, agora sem sua ajuda, passar suavemente os dedos pelo seu nariz, depois pelos seus olhos ainda fechados, e por fim seus lábios, e ali concentrou seus dedos, acariciando aqueles lábios macios, e vermelhos pelo frio, mas imensamente desejados.

And all I can taste is this moment

_(E tudo o que posso saborear é este momento)_

And all I can breathe is your life

_(Tudo o que posso respirar é sua vida)_

'Cause sooner or later it's over

_(E mais cedo ou mais tarde acaba)_

I just don't want to miss you tonight

_(Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite)_

Harry ficou tenso com esses toques, até o próprio loiro não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, mas sabia o que desejava, sabia o que queria fazer, só achava que não devia.

And I don't want the world to see me

_(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)_

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

_(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)_

When everything's made to be broken

_(Quando tudo é feito para ser quebrado_)

I just want you to know who I am

_(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)_

Um conflito começou, entre toques leves e pensamentos muito pesados. O loiro tinha toda a oportunidade de beijá-lo, porém como poderia beijar Harry Potter? Como? Ele era um garoto, e pior, o garoto que ele mais odiou em toda sua vida escolar, por que agora esse desejo todo de querer tocá-lo? Ele não devia, não...

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

_(E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não vêm )_

Or the moment of truth in your lies  
_(Ou contra o momento da verdade nas mentiras )_

When everything feels like the movies  
_(Quando tudo dá a sensação de ser um filme )_

Yet you bleed just to know you're alive  
_(É, a gente sangra só para saber se está vivo )_

O moreno não agüentava mais essas carícias, queria algo mais! Queria sentir o loiro, sentir sua boca tocar na sua, só que não devia sentir isso, afinal ele poderia não gostar, ele poderia recusá-lo, poderia voltar a odiá-lo como antes... Nossa... Só agora Harry percebera como as coisas mudaram. Quando exatamente eles deixaram de se odiar? Quando foi que passaram a brigar apenas por diversão? Ele não tinha essas respostas, mas sabia que gostava de como estava agora, da nova relação que eles estavam tendo, então estava disposto a perder tudo isso, por uma atraçãozinha? Bem, pra essa pergunta a resposta com certeza seria _não_, mas será que é só uma "atraçãozinha"? "Já chega, não quero nem descobrir" ele estava cansado de pensar nisso...

I just want you to know who I am

_(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)_

I just want you to know who I am

_(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)_

I just want you to know who I am

_(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)_

I just want you to know who I am

_(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)_

- Meninos, vocês querem algo antes de... – a menina abriu de repente a porta do cômodo, e só ouviu um estrondo.

A menina abriu tão rápida a porta, que só deu tempo do loiro empurrar o moreno para fora de seu colo, o que ocasionou um imenso barulho e alguns gritos de dor.

-...de ir para a cama? – após uma pausa a menina terminou sua frase, com um olhar muito desconfiado, mas acabou não perguntando nada.

- Não granger... Muito obrigado... – o garoto loiro respondeu um pouco desconcertado.

- Ai... Ai... – o moreno ainda se recompondo, respondeu – eu queria um pouco de leite quente Herm... E um pouco de gelo também... Mas deixa que eu pego na cozinha mesmo, ta um pouco quente aqui – o moreno falou ironicamente, para que o loiro entendesse, o que o deixou incrivelmente constrangido, e que foi facilmente percebido por Herm, que se fazia de desentendida.

Com a saída do moreno, Hermione e Draco ficaram sozinhos na sala.

- E o seu leite? – perguntou finalmente o loiro, depois de um longo período de silêncio.

- Bem... Rony já foi pra cama, eu também não irei me demorar muito, apenas não estou com sono agora – a garota começou a olhá-lo.

- O que foi Granger? – o loiro falou sem nenhum tom irritado na voz, apenas curioso.

- Hum... Nada em especial... Apenas queria te fazer uma pergunta. – a garota reparava bem nas reações do loiro.

- Hum... Então fala!

- Malfoy, eu sei o que aconteceu entre você e Harry todo esse tempo, sei como eram inimigos, rivais para ser mais exata, mas não entendo uma coisa... Por que estão tão diferentes? O que foi que mudou malfoy? O que você quer com ele? O que...

- Granger, para, para, para! Você disse só uma pergunta! – o loiro a olhou sério, então quando ela ia falar novamente, ele continuou –... Como você mesmo falou, éramos rivais... E agora não existem mais motivos pra isso, não temos mais em o que competir, não tem mais motivos para isso... continuando, o que mudou? Bem, acho que não muita coisa, apenas estamos convivendo talvez, não sei.. – nesse momento o loiro ficara vermelho, e começou a olhar para o chão – bem, acho que não nos conhecíamos, talvez por isso tanta inimizade... não sei Granger... Acho que é isso!

- Hum... Entendo o que você quer dizer, apenas acabe de responder a ultima pergunta! – a garota percebera que ele não a esquecera por acaso, era o seu ponto fraco.

- Hum... Bem... O Potter...

- Eu! Quem me chamou? – nesse momento o moreno entrara no cômodo, fazendo com que um draco malfoy ficasse mais que vermelho.

- Harry, você por aqui? E aí já tomou seu leite? – falou a garota.

- Bem hermione – o garoto estranhou o comportamento da amiga – já tomei meu leite, só vim avisar que seu namorado está a sua procura!

- A sim... Bom, então continuamos nossa conversa depois Malfoy, boa noite pra vocês! – a garota lançou um olhar de despedida para o loiro, e saiu.

O moreno sentou na cômoda em frente ao loiro, e assim ficaram por uns tempos, nenhum tinha a coragem de falar algo, por não saberem o que falar, mas em poucos encontros de olhares, já tinham idéias suficientes para que entendessem o que cada um queria, porém a timidez talvez fosse uma barreira maior.

- Bem... Eu já estou com sono, e vou dormir! – disse por fim o loiro, que se levantou do sofá e foi em direção à porta.

Antes de chegar à porta, sentiu uma mão o segurando, e parou imediatamente. O moreno o abraçara por trás, e começara a beijar seu pescoço nem muito rápido nem devagar demais, a velocidade exata, o que fez o outro se arrepiar e relaxar a área beijada.

Não precisavam dizer nenhuma palavra, o que deixava os toques muito mais precisos, o moreno continuou com seus beijos, descendo até o ombro e suas mãos já estavam ao redor da cintura do loiro, apesar delas não pararem lá. Ele estava dando voltas pelo tórax e peitoral do outro, o que o fez suspirar e acelerar sua respiração. A mão do loiro tentava aproxima mais o contato entre eles, puxando a camisa do outro pelas costas.

Os toques sempre "acompanhando a melodia", nunca rápidos demais, ate que o loiro se distanciara bruscamente do outro.

- Não, não posso... – o loiro correu ate a porta e deixou um moreno atordoado sem muitas explicações.

**Continua...**

* * *

Novo cap! aew! uehuehhe.. bem gente esse cap eu fiz rapidinho, porém demorei pra colocar todos os artificios, hueheue.. O poema inicial não é meu, eu tirei de um site de poesias: quem quiser contactar a autora, que tem como nick _Senhora Morrison, _bem gente eu so to colocando isso só pra não implicarem com direitos autorais ou coisas do tipo, ainda n falei com a autora mas é que como todo cap eu vou colocar algo do tipo, não da pra falar com todos apesar que eu irei tentar, heuhueue.. mas se ta no site é pq o autor quer que as pessoas vejam sua poesia, e assim eu ajudo ele com isso, hueuhehue.. 

A musica sem comentarios, Ela é de _Cidades dos anjos_, o filme, porém ja foi regravada em varias vozes, _Iris. _Eu ja estava me agumiando, esperando o momento para colocar minhas songsfics, hueheu.. ah galera valeuw o apoio ai, pra mim não parar com a fics! Agora so estou com um pequeno dilema, posso prolongar a fics ou posso finalizar quando eles se acertarem de vez, porem isso ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas no decorrer da historia eu decido o que faço com os pombinhos, hueuheue.. xau pra todos..

Prosa: A Chave - Senhora Morrison (poemas - de - amor . net, tudo junto!)

Iris - Goo Goo Dolls


	9. Dúvidas, Cama e Desejos

**Capitulo 9: Dúvidas, Cama e Desejo**

**

* * *

****Num momento breve**

**Num local escuro escondido**

**Uma espécie de abrigo**

**Via as estrelas contigo,**

**Olhava-te de lado,**

**E ficava prostrado**

**De boca aberta**

**Completamente apaixonado,**

**Deixava de olhar o céu por ti,**

**Esperava a noite aqui, ali em ti,**

**Não era uma estrela nem duas**

**Era simplesmente a minha, a tua,**

**A paixão que ninguém via**

**A que ninguém via**

**A que ninguém pediu**

**A que ninguém queria,**

**Mas alguém deixou de olhar as estrelas**

**E passou a olhar para o lado,**

**Não tive culpa de ficar assim**

**Depois, desesperado.**

**Esqueci o céu a noite a lua,**

**Roubas-te tudo.**

**O seu protagonismo a sua beleza**

**Seu espaço no céu a sua pureza.**

* * *

Draco saiu correndo da sala de estar, não entendia porque corria, mas as duas palavrinhas ainda soavam em sua cabeça "Não posso, Não posso, Não posso,..." ele não podia fazer aquilo, não podia se deixar guiar por um sentimento que ele não tinha certeza, podia nem ser um sentimento de verdade, só uma atrasãozinha ridícula que ele sentia pelo outro, "isso não pode ser considerado sentimento, pode?" buscava justificativas também, talvez desculpas, para o que estava acontecendo, "eu apenas estou mais próximo dele, só isso.. eu não sinto nada, eu nunca senti nada por garotos, e nunca vou senti, só é um sentimento novo por se tratar de Harry Potter, sempre odiei esse garoto, e agora só estou vendo que ele não é tão desqualificado"... "só isso". 

O loiro continuou sua correria até que chegou ao corredor do seu quarto, assim entrou e se jogou na cama, esperando que o moreno não viesse tão cedo.

Sua cabeça girava em torno de uma só coisa, Harry... "Será que ele ainda vai ficar lá? Poderia passar a noite no sofá se possível.. Não, Draco você nunca teve medo de enfrentar ninguém, então não será agora que isso irá mudar.. se ele vier o ignore, finja que ele nem está aqui, assim você mostra que não quer nada com ele.. é isso.. eu vou fazer isso".

* * *

O mundo tinha parado naquele instante para Harry, mais nada fazia sentindo pro moreno, aquelas palavrinhas, "Não posso" O que isso significava? O que era tudo aquilo? De repente ele se vê movido por uma força maior, que o leva ate o loiro, e ele não resiste, ele tem que saciar o seu _desejo_, hum.. talvez seja isso.. apenas desejo! 

Tal sentimento o fez perder o controle, o fez cometer um das maiores burradas da sua vida, atirar-se em cima do seu maior inimigo de toda sua vida escolar, Draco Malfoy.

Ele se perguntava agora como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto, quando beijara o pescoço do outro nem se lembrava de que ele foi um dia seu inimigo, não se lembrava nem de quem ele era, nossa.. por um instante, mesmo que seja por alguns segundos ele se esquecera de quem ele era, Harry Potter.. esse nome parecia familiar agora, mas ele realmente tinha se esquecido do mundo por uns instantes, mas como disse "só uns instantes" o loiro correra dele, talvez por susto? por medo? por não querer aquilo? por não querê-lo? Tantas suposições que ele nem imaginava o que poderia ter sido, mas o que é de se esperar é que ele não é correspondido nesse amor platônico, draco fugira dele, dos seus carinhos, talvez o moreno tenha exagerado na dose, ou simplesmente não deveria nem ter aplicado dose alguma.

Muitas vezes o moreno agiu por impulso e isso nunca tinha o comprometido tanto como agora, "Como será que ele está?" perguntava-se o moreno, acho melhor eu não sair daqui por enquanto, ele precisa de um tempo... eu preciso de um tempo.

O moreno se sentou no sofá por fim, pensativo, como as coisas chegaram a tal ponto? Essa pergunta rodeava sua mente, "O que eu sinto por ele garoto? sentir.. garoto.. nossa nunca pensei que me faria essa pergunta algum dia, eu não deveria sentir isso! Talvez... mas quem manda nesse sentimento? Só tenho certeza de que não sou eu! Talvez... Talvez.. apenas uma peça do destino, talvez, ou isso já devia estar escrito?".

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Para Harry! Pare de pensar, isso é tortura mental! Não tem ninguém aqui pra responder essas perguntas, e você não está capacitado mentalmente para fazê-las e responde-las no momento.. preciso descansar, dormir.. cama.. Malfoy, Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

* * *

As horas voaram e os dois ainda intactos um em cada canto, até que Harry sentiu que não tinha mais como evitar, não queria dormir no sofá, resolvera ir para a cama, às duvidas rodeavam tanto sua cabeça que ele não sabia se ainda tinha certeza de algo. 

O loiro olhava para o relógio do quarto preocupado, desistira finalmente de pensar em sentimentos, e passara a engolir a única solução que lhe fora mais cabível no momento, ignorar que tudo isso tenha acontecido, já estava apenas ficando preocupado com o moreno, não achava certo ele dormir no sofá, perguntariam depois o porquê disso, e eles ficariam sem resposta pra dar.. "é, é melhor ele vir logo, não quero ir buscá-lo".

O moreno subiu as escadas e seguiu o corredor em silencio, fio direto ao banheiro lavar o rosto e realizar sua higiene para antes de dormir. Entrou no quarto calado, e assim permaneceu ate ir ao guarda roupa pegar um pijama. Percebera os olhares discretos do loiro, mas tão reprimidos que ele resolvera não falar nada.

O loiro sentiu seu coração pulsar quando o outro entrou no aposento, sentiu o clima estranho na pele e resolveu permanecer em silêncio, porem observava cada movimento do outro.

Harry pegou seu pijama e perguntou-se aonde iria se trocar, percebeu que não havia um trocador ou nenhuma área para isso, tinha que ser lá mesmo, na frente do outro... Engoliu a vergonha e começou a se despir, ate ficar de cueca e de costas para o loiro, com isso não deu para ver o olhar de espanto que o outro fazia, rapidamente estava vestido.

"Posso apagar a luz?" a resposta ao moreno veio com um aceno de cabeça que não se sabia ao certo se era para aquela pergunta ou o loiro estava apenas se mexendo enquanto fingir já estar cochilando.

Ele se deitou na cama e desembrulhou seu lençol, em silencio percebia que o outro se encolhia ao maximo para o lado oposto ao seu, a vontade de abraçá-lo o veio à mente de novo, mas não cairia no mesmo erro novamente, "não de novo...".

O loiro tentava ao maximo se afastar do outro, tinha medo do que aconteceria se o fizesse o contrario. O desejo de chegar mais perto estava se tornando inressistível, mas ele tinha que se controlar.. porque isso não é certo, isso é só _desejo_... Palavrinha complicada, o que é certo nessa vida? (já estavam vindo às perguntas de novo) Será que conter seu desejo era certo? Afinal de contas queria aquele garoto e somente isso... mas será que ele o queria agora? "Fiz uma burrada.." só agora o loiro percebera que não deveria ter agido daquela forma... fugir nunca é a solução e enfrentar seus problemas é o começo de tudo.

O moreno estava se incomodando com tudo que rodeava sua cabeça e esse tudo estava ao seu lado, apenas alguns centímetros de distancias, mas não ele é que não poderia agora. Resolveu dormir finalmente, virou-se para a borda da cama e fechou os olhos.

Draco olhou para o outro ao seu lado, suas costas era a única coisa que conseguia ver, mas ela parecia lhe chamar.. ele se aproximou devagar, seu coração estava pronto para estourar sua caixa toráxica, ele estava demais nervoso, com algumas mexidas da cama ele finalmente apóia sua mão em cima da de Harry envolvendo-a, mão a qual está apoiada no seu peito, em forma de "X" como se ele estivesse se abraçando, agora era a vez do loiro abraçá-lo.

O moreno não se moveu depois dessa atitude do loiro, apenas permaneceu em silencio e deixou o outro comandar a situação. O loiro não resistindo beijou sua orelha que estava tão perto de sua boca, agora o moreno se arrepiou fazendo o outro soltar um sorriso de meia boca.

Sentia o loiro cada vez mais perto, e não sabia o que fazer, seu desejo estava o chamando de novo, ele se virou para o outro, que estava quase em cima dele.

Eles se olharam e assim puderam analisar um o outro, não conseguiam para de se contemplar, como eles poderiam ter se odiado tanto?

As duvidas se foram conforme o loiro foi se aproximando do moreno. Harry sentía-se quente e a boca do loiro não precisou nem chegar ate ele, na metade de pouco caminho que os separavão o moreno agarrou o rosto do outro e o beijou, sentiu o outro queimar mais que ele, e suas mão finalmente começando a se mover novamente depois da iniciativa, e elas agarravam o moreno com toda voracidade que ele conseguia expressar.

Harry estava em cima do outro, como se nunca tivessem se visto eles se tocaram, sentia como se quisesse engolir o outro e sentiu-se mais tranqüilo quando o mesmo demonstrou estar de acordo. Não sabiam ao certo quanto tempo durou, mas sabiam que não agüentavam nem mais um segundo sem isso.

**Continua...**

* * *

Demorou mas saiu, esse foi um dos menores cap que eu ja fiz, mas acho que foi um dos mais esperados pelo fato de ser o primeiro beijo deles, hueuheuhe.. ai ai.. Bem garanto a vocês que não será o unico, mas se tudo der certo penso em não encerrar aqui a historia, tipo penso em fazer o romance deles por completo não apenas no primeiro encontro e assim foram felizes para sempre.. mas vamos ver no que vai dar! Valew para os que leem e para os que alem disso mandam reviews, valew!

Poesia: Num momento breve, http // poemas - de - amor. net / taxonomy/ term/ 10 (tudo junto)


	10. Pomataque

Capítulo 10: **Pomataque**

A manhã pareceu estar prometendo um dia tranqüilo, feliz e ensolarado. O moreno acordou manhoso, como se a cama fosse seu lar e de lá nunca quisera sair, fazia tempo que não se sentia assim, calmo, leve e feliz, mas sentia falta de algo, da pessoa que provocará todo esse sentimento.

Entre alguns resmungos e mexidas na cama, olhou todo o aposento e perguntou-se onde o tal loiro estaria, acabou que resolveu se levantar e procurar por tal pessoa, com certeza ele devia ter dormido demais, e o loiro já tivera se levantado!

Incrível que só o fato dele não está perto no momento já provocava no moreno um sentimento de falta, como mudará as coisas, tudo entre eles. Não queria começar com as duvidas na sua mente, parecia que ontem tudo já estava explicado, e nada importava, só eles, como será que o loiro estava depois disso tudo, por fim, a iniciativa foi dele? Não, No Questions!

Harry tomou banho, vestiu uma roupa e desceu, percebera que não tinha dormido demais não, mas a base acordava cedo mesmo, ainda não avistará o loiro, isso não o confortava, muito menos esse sentimento de preocupação com o outro "Esquece um pouco Harry, depois de uns beijinhos você já está assim, querendo ser grudento, imagine mais tarde... num namoro?" nossa, às vezes falar sozinho era um pouco estranho para o moreno, essas vozes chegavam em conclusões que ele nunca pensará antes, namoro? taí isso seria inédito e chocante, Harry e Potter e Draco Malfoy namorando! O moreno começou a rir sozinho na cozinha, enquanto tomava seu café, apos distribuir vários "ola"s e "bom dia"s, isso era engraçado.

Resolveu se concentrar no pão que comia, mas draco não saia de sua cabeça a refeição toda.

Quando acabara Lupin o chamou para a sala em quem ontem ficaram conversando os quatros, e onde beijara draco, "huurr" sentiu um arrepio quando viu aquele sofá de novo, e finalmente vira seu garoto, "meu garoto" ele conteve-se para não rir, e todos perceberam que ele estava diferente essa manhã, e agradeceu por todos não terem falado nada, ainda.

Ontem conversamos sobre as horcrux, descobrimos que um homem muito estranho há 17 anos tivera por aqui, e pedira para guardar em um banco trouxa algo muito valioso, e logo depois descobriram que era a única coisa mágica de todo o banco, era protegido por vários feitiços, que só foram revelados agora, depois que o banco foi assaltado por comensais há dois dias, o dono do banco falou que o homem não quis se identificar e que pagou uma imensa quantia para que ele não falasse nada pra o ministério trouxa da existência desse objeto mágico. Com o roubo temos quase certeza, apesar de o dono não nos dar nenhuma informação especifica de como era o objeto, que era o brasão. E pelos estudos feitos esse não foi o primeiro banco trouxa que ele passou – ao longo das informações que o prof. ia passando, hermione já levantara a mão dezenas de vezes e finalmente ele resolvera atender ao chamado da garota – fale Hermione.

Prof. acredito, que para que ninguém descobrisse o paradeiro da Horcrux Voldemort tenha escondido em cofres trouxas, mas como o ministério não percebeu o uso da magia em estabelecimento trouxa, ainda mais uma magia tão pesada?

Hermione, tenho varias respostas para a sua pergunta, mas acho que a que mais se encaixa é o fato de naquele tempo o ministério ser mais relaxado do que ele é hoje, antes ninguém conhecia o mal de verdade, todos viviam suas vidas sem se preocupar com nenhum poder maior que os dos aurores que protegiam as pessoas, voldemort conquistou ser poder e partir daí o ministério ficou mais rígido, porém depois que a magia já tinha sido feita no brasão acreditamos que tenha se tornado imperséptivel ao longo do tempo para os sensores de magia modernos, sem contar que voldemort usou de vários feitiços, eu acredito, para que fosse tudo feito mais discretamente possível – visto que a garota tinha se calado, ele prosseguiu – Agora quero explicar o motivo de vocês estarem aqui esse fim de semana, Vocês vão receber um treinamento especial, sei que a Ordem Juvenil está ajudando muito todos em Hogwarts, mas o treinamento que quero dar a vocês será mais puxado, rigoroso, espero que estejam prontos para completá-los, por isso os prepará para continuarem aqui na Ordem, e para lutarem a busca do nosso objetivo maior e pessoal de muitos de vocês – nessa hora Lupin olhou diretamente para o moreno e para o loiro, que acenaram para o prof. em resposta.

Que tipo de treinamento prof? – o loiro perguntara.

Aprenderam Técnicas de Magia avançada, muitas são de Magia Negra, apesar de serem jovens, acredito que possuem capacidade para isso, o ministério não saberá desse treinamento, por isso não posso fazê-lo com todos em Hogwarts também. O ministro ainda fecha os olhos para uma realidade que está na sua cara, acredita que adolescentes não possam agüentar algo do tipo, mas pelo o que vocês já passaram, ele tem que entender.

Todos criaram um sentimento de determinação entre si, vontade de querer vencer, sentiram-se mais maduros também, afinal eles já passaram por tantas coisas cada um, que nem se tocaram que isso não era tão comum para qualquer adolescente.

O Treinamento começa hoje a tarde, temos uma sala do castelo para treinar, espero que aproveitem bem esse espaço de tempo aqui, temos muitos livros que possam auxiliar vocês no caso de não conseguirem lidar com algum feitiço ou contra-feitiço apesar de se não conseguirem algo eu os ajudarei! O treinamento não será apenas comigo, foram selecionados dois aurores da Ordem para isso, mas qualquer duvida ou dificuldade me procurem.

Todos ficaram calados com as novas informações, estavam refletindo, pensando, alguns com medo, mas o sentimento predominante é o de ambição, por novos conhecimentos de um modo de aprenderem a enfrentar Voldermort.

É... dormiu bem? – o loiro foi surpreendido com a pergunta do moreno.

ah... sim, claro... e você? – os dois estavam vermelhos.

sim, também... muito bem por sinal, quer dizer, bem... bem, a manha está bonita né? – o outro riu com a situação em que se encontravam e logo foram interrompidos pelo outro casal.

Meninos o que vão fazer agora? É que Rony e eu vamos jogar Pomataque la no quintal e queremos saber se vocês não querem! – a garota olhou para cada um meia sem graça, enquanto que o ruivo foi falando.

Não, você quer saber se eles querem, eu so to esperando o harry! Vamos? – o ruivo olhou para o moreno, que olhava do loiro para eles.

Vão lá, eu vou pegar uns livros na biblioteca quero fazer umas pesquisas sobre como se aparata – o loiro falou meio sem graça.

Não, Vamos malfoy, o que que tem? Vamos nos divertir um pouco? Depois eu te ajudo com isso – o moreno olhou como se estivesse implorando pela sua compania e todos olharam para o loiro.

bem harry... eu não sei nem como se joga isso, sou horrivel eu jogos e brinca... – antes mesmo de acabar sua fala ja estava sendo puxado pelo moreno para fora da sala, seguindo o casal de amigos a sua frente.

La fora os tres garotos fizeram um ciclo enquanto que esperavam Hermione retornar. Ela voltou com uma caixa dourada e meio redonda, e começou a explicar o jogo.

A bola é parecida com um pomo de quadribol, só que maior e menos veloz, devemos afasta com feitiços simples e esses feitiços tem que ser rebatidos por todos, tem que ser feitiços simples repito! como transformações, conjurar objetos e etc, esses feitiços devem ser rebatidos, ou entam alguem vai aparecer com um fucinho de porco, pés de galinha, ou vão virar animais por completo! - todos largaram um sorriso nessa hora.

Como fazemos para nos defender Granger? E o que acontece se fomos atingidos? – o loiro falou.

Podem usar escudos, feitiços de defesa, quando atirarmos um feitiço no pomataque ele se partirá em tres e ira nas direções dos outros tres que estão no jogo, se pegar alguem ele fica em enfeitiçado por uns 30 segundos e voltamos a jogar! – o loiro acenara que tinha entendido agora – Só que lembresse ele escolheo que ele vai atacar, se não atingirem um feitiço nele ele vai pegar vocês e transformar em algo nada agradavel, por isso sejam rapidos e feitiços pesados não vão funcionar! – ela esperou todos acenarem que sim – Prontos? – abriu a caixa e tocou duas vezes com a varinha na bolinha voadora!

Todos ficaram estático quando ela começou a voar, e sim ela era muito mais lerda que um pomo, e bem maior, porem ainda não deixava de ser uma ameaça. Finalmente se manifestou e foi em direção ao ruivo, que se atrapalhou e correu da bola, porem finalmente viu que não podia ganhar, se virou e mirou bem no centro.

Afinalatilum! – Um luz vermelha começou a perceguir os tres jovens restantes, que ainda garagalhavam ao ver o ruivo correndo da bola, dois deles rapidamente conjuraram um escudo, mas o loiro foi rapidamente atinjido por milhares de bolas pequenas de todas as cores, ate que percebeu que seu cabelo não era mais loiro, e sim vermelho e todo espetado! – Todos riram muito e logo depois a bolinha ja estava na ativa, perseguindo uma garota de cabelos castanhos.

Daí sairam porquinhos voadores, galinhas com unhas enormes e penas em chamas, cabelos ruivos viram uma imensa fogueira azul, oculos redondos voaram pelo quintal em forma de passarinhos vesgos, e todos estavam com dor de barriga e com o rosto inchado de tanto rir!

**Continua...**

* * *

Bem, a fic parou por um loooooooongo tempo, é porque eu tava estudando pesado e não tinha tempo pra escrever, e desestimulei depois quando ja se passou muito tempo, to de ferias agora e to precisando de um estimulozinho pra acabar a fic, porque eu também não gosto de fics inacabadas, enfim! Em resposta a Bella, eu vou continuar, mas queria saber quem ainda acompanha a fic, entam espero que quem ler a fic agora, deixe um review pra mim ter noção se vale a pena continuar!

Esse capitulo tava pronto a seculos mas como estava muito curto eu iria continuar, mas como o desanimo baixou eu vou ler tudo de novo e tentar escrever o novo!

Bem agradeço ja a todos que leram, eu sempre tive vontade de escrever uma fic, e apesar dessa ter saido um pouco dos meus plano foi uma coisa que me rendeu muitas horas prazerosas tentando fazer a historia, foi feita de coração e com um pouco de experiencia de leitor de fics, não leio mais por achar que as novas não são muito interessantes, mas pretendo mudar de concepção nessas ferias!

beijos, e dependendo de vcs eu continuo!


	11. Novos Tempos

Capitulo 11: Novos Tempos 

Finalmente a tarde passa em instantes e os jovens se vêem-se cansados e loucos por um banho depois do treinamento pesado e do próprio pomataque mais cedo.

Todos dirijam-se ao banheiro que por sua vez ja estava ocupado. Depois de um longo periodo esperando todos tomarem banho Draco vai por ultimo ao _quarto de banho._

Um banho demorado seria o mínimo que poderia se dizer do momento que Malfoy passou no chuveiro.

Harry ja esperava o garoto na cama, mas sua espera foi feita do modo mais imperceptível do mundo, de tal forma que quando o loiro entrou no comodo Harry finjia estar dormindo.

Não acredito – o loiro disse ao pé da orelha do moreno – Você é um péssimo ator potter! – silenciosamente o loiro provocou-o arrepios o que o fez deixar a máscara cair.

Quem disse que sou péssimo, em? Você ainda não viu meus dotes artísticos Malfoy!

Ouw, vai com calma potter, não vai se oferencendo ainda não, mal nos beijamos e vc ja está avançando as coisas.

O moreno ficou vermelho, e o loiro logo lhe beijou a bochecha, que o fez ficar mais vermelho.

Que foi Potter, estou te inibindo?

Não, é que é tudo novo pra mim Malfoy.

Bem, pra nos dois, ou acha que eu fico pegando todos os meus rivais predidelos por ai?

Não quiz disser isso, é apenas.. apenas eu não sei o que fazer!

Sériu?! Então porque não segue o manual da noite passada, nesse momento o próximo passo é se deixar levar!

O moreno engoliu em seco, e logo abriu a boca cuidadosamente, o loiro parecia uma cobra apreciando sua presa, abria a boca como se fosse dar o bote, tentando seduzir o moreno, que nem precisava de tanto esforço, os dois ficaram se olhando e movendo-se um em direção ao outro, estavam de joelhos na cama e os movimentos eram cuidadosos mas cheios de desejos. O loiro segurou por fim Harry e o beijou apreciando cada centímetro dos lábios do outro, era um beijo doce, suave, que logo foi se intensificando até que os dois se jogaram na cama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os treinamentos ficaram cada vez mais árduos para Harry e Draco, a cada dia saíam mais cansados e com mais saudades dos tempos que nos fins de semana pensavam em descansar,

a curta viajem de Hogwarts para a Base ficaram cada vez menos repetitivas, a cada dia passavam mais tempo na base do que na escola de magia, depois que se formaram, Hogwart era palco de reuniões, e virou um hospital para os atingidos pela guerra.

Anos se passaram, cinco para ser mais exato, Harry se transformou em um homem maduro, corpo atlético, nunca deixando sua magreza, seus cabelos escuros estavam mais curtos, e seu rosto mais robusto, sua cicatriz cada vez menos aparente, não que houvesse uma explicação exata para que tal desaparecimento estivesse acontecendo, porém, notavasse que a criança transtornada de antes não se encaixava mais no perfil de Potter, mas nem tudo caía-se no esquecimento, a vontade de derrotar Voldemort a cada ano se superava, as horchux foram achadas, mas nem todas foram destruídas, apesar disso, vitórias foram conquistadas, o domínio de Voldemort não se expandiu desde cinco anos atrás, graças ao excelente trabalho da Ordem.

Draco também mudou, alto, corpo atlético, e cabelos crescidos, seu jeito arrogante não predominava mais, aprendeu muito com todos na Ordem, isso influênciou na sua personalidade, cada vez mais ligado na parte administrativa da Ordem, ele era o que sabia primeiro de tudo, funcionava como um informante para todos naquela base, graças ao excelente trabalho de Lupin para com o garoto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acordaste cedo hoje – disse-lhe o moreno.

Não conseguir dormir, a cama estava fria, tava tendo pesadelos, preferi me levantar – respondeu o loiro.

Por que não me acordou então?

Não se preocupe harry, a dias você não dorme bem, eu não queria estragar esse momento tão bonito, seu rosto colado no travesseiro e sua baba escorrendo pela cama – o loiro e seu sorriso sem graça.

Malfoy, eu não babo!

É mesmo, então o que é isso na sua manga ai?

Eca.

Falei – os dois riram finalmente.

Bem, só um poquinho então, pelo menos eu não ronco.

Eu ja tinha te falado que com a mudança climática meu nariz faz um pequeno, e míssero barulhinho quando eu respiro a noite, não venha me jogar isso na cara agora!

Não, ok, eu ja entendi – em um cochicho o moreno falou – ele ronca.

Os outro desceram e todos tomaram seu café-da-manha, depois preparam-se todos para irem a Hogwart, iniciou a reta final da grande batalha, informações secretas sobre os planos de Voldemort caíram nos informantes da Ordem.


End file.
